To Be Free
by BlackTorment
Summary: A 15 year old Kagome attempts to handle a popular Ranch with someone out to get her, but she doesn't know why. Her and InuYasha have a reluctant relationship. With horses and kidnapping, Kagome is put through Hell... Literally. Rated M for Gore. The last chapter had been changed into a happier ending.
1. Opening up to Spring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters sadly belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Love her! She is amazing! Woo. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry._

* * *

**To be free**

**Chapter 1 – Opening up to Spring**

The wind travelled across her skin as she stepped into the spring morning, the chill raised goosebumps on her pale flesh, eliciting a sigh. She pulled her royal blue coat closer to her body, seeking it's warmth. Her eyes scanned around the acres of land as she slipped on her riding boots. She stepped onto the porch of the Ranch house and heard the wood creak beneath her. She smiled as leaves blew around the Ranch, dancing in time with the wind. This was one of the most beautiful times of the year; Spring. All the horses would be let out and would gallop excitedly to the 4 acre field situated at the right of the Stables. Sighing, she buttoned up her jacket and jogged across the pebbled ground. Sango's Chevrolet Silverado was missing, she had obviously already started the journey to the airport in Virginia to pick up the 3 new stable hands. Izayoi had said that they were reliable enough, easy to handle and they always put a lot of effort into jobs. She sure needed the hand.

* * *

She checked her watch as she sprinted to the Stable, passing the Corral positioned in front. She exhaled slowly and she threw the doors open,, all the horses started whinnying at her, greeting her. "Hey Guys! Miss me?" The horses started rearing excitedly. She walked past all the stalls, patting the noses that were poking over the gates as she went, smiling at each of them. She reached the last stall on the right side and unlocked it, a majestic looking 19h4 Shire Horse resided inside, her white fur glinting in the automatic lights. She whinnied and reared as Kagome entered the Stall. She walked around the horse and gently slapped the horses rear. She cantered out of the Stall and stopped as she approached the doors of the Stable, Kagome smiled to herself, she taught the horses well.

She walked over to the stall in front of Shaia's Stall and clucked her tongue at the Shetland pony that was drinking from it's trough. "Billy... Here boy!" The grey Shetland turned to his favourite Stable hand and whinnied, Kagome repeated her action as she did with Shaia and the Shetland bolted out of the Stall. Leaving the stall door open, Kagome followed. She watched as Shaia nuzzled Billy affectionately.

She walked to the Stall in front of Billy's and scanned it, watching as the Palamino ripped hay from her net. "Zera, time to go out girl." Zera was one of the older horses, so she couldn't shout at her like she did with the young horses. Zera was used for pleasure rides around the Corral. She unlocked the gate and whistled her out, Zera's head whipped around gently as she trotted to the other two horses. "Right, I'll send for you guys later! Remember, behave for Shippo, he's very sensitive." She chuckled and the horses whinnied in chorus. She clicked her tongue at the three horses as she began walking down to the doors of the Stables.

Sighing, she closed the doors behind her as she walked alongside the three horses. She sprinted over to the gate to the 4 acre field and unlatched it quickly, she watched ass Shippo ran up behind the horses and they immediately ran into the field, not because they were spooked, just for fun. They were like a happy family here. She shut the gate and walked over to the bushy haired 16 year-old Kitsune Demon. "Hey kiddo!" Shippo snapped playfully at Kagome.

"Hey! I'm a year older than you Kags!" She ruffled his red hair and patted his back, walking to the stables with him again.

"I'm going to take Dengen for a ride in the forest. Want to come with?" He shook his head and threw a goofy smile at her.

"Nah, I've got to get on with work. You enjoy a ride, you workaholic." He winked at her and she smiled, patting his back again, she jogged to the back of the Stable as he released all of the horses except Dengen. She unlocked the Tack shed and walked over to Dengen's personal equipment space. She pulled out her grooming kit and walked out the tack shed, apple's in hand. The White Kentucky reared as she watched all f her friends escape to the fields. Kagome remembered when she had found the poor Mare, she was a foal when she found the horse, it was being chased by wolves but as Kagome was on a forest trek on the black Arabian Nadia, she had heard the whinnying and had scared the wolves off, Kagome had sung her special song and calmed the horse down.

She smiled at herself, all of the horses she currently had in the Stables she had raised from a foal, except from Zera, she was very old. Kagome advanced towards the stall and greeted the Mare, patting her nose and feeding her an apple, which she happily ate. Unlocking the stall, Kagome shuffled into the stall and pulled out her body brush and curry comb, each horse had their own equipment space in the shed and they were all different colours, for example: Zera's tack was green, Shaia's was brown, Billy's was orange and Dengen's was blue. She swiftly skimmed the brush over the soft white fur on her back a multiple of times before affectively gliding it down her legs. The dandy brush came next as she removed any excess dirt. She lifted up Dengen's front left hoof and checked if the shoe was intact. Check. She picked out any excess mud before repeating the act with the other three.

She skipped back to the tack shed to scoop up the plane black saddle and the bridle with diamanté embedded in the brow band. She slung the saddle over the gate to the stall as she brought the bridle up the the horse's face. She quickly dragged it over her nuzzle, the bit going straight to the back of her mouth with no problem at all. "Good girl Dengen," She cooed. She clipped it on and thought, she could have the saddle on... "Do you want to ride bare back like we always do Dengen?" The horse whinnied happily and nuzzled Kagome's face, she smiled and patted the horse's cheek before returning the saddle and tack to it's rightful place. After returning, she trotted Dengen out of the Stable and called over to Shippo.

"Bare back again Kags? You've really got to teach me how you can control your horses so well without it! They always team up on me!" She laughed and Shippo pouted. She stood on Shippo's cupped hands and swung a leg over, she smiled a thanks to Shippo.

"I'll be back in about an hour, I have my Phone so ring me if there's any problems." She said sternly. The 16-year-old nodded.

"Have fun Sarge." She laughed and kicked her heels gently into Dengen's sides, the horse reared and galloped off into the forest. She laughed as all the tree's flew by. The green and brown colours blending together like paint. She leaned over so her mouth was by Dengen's ears.

"You know Denge, I'm still deciding whether to join in the Cross Country competition. Dad always said he wanted me to join it, to win it. He believed in me. When mama left with Souta and Jii-Chan, I wasn't sure what to do, it has been 4 years since, Miroku took care of us and Sango too! I can't believe she left. I'm glad I stayed though. Dad would've been proud." The horse's head tilted up as if agreeing with her. Smiling, Dengen hurdled over a fallen tree trunk and Kagome pulled the horse to a stop. "Since when has that been there?" She asked, utterly confused, she came last week to check if the route was clear and it was. "Come on Denge, something isn't right." The horse nodded and continued trotting along the path.

* * *

After another half-an-hour of riding, Kagome began to canter Dengen. As she approached the nearby river, she stopped immediately. A horse was drinking out of the river. Not just any horse, a mustang. "Beautiful." She whispered and dismounted, the horse picked it's head up and looked at Kagome, it stepped back and then she noticed a trail of blood dripping from it's rear. "Someone hurt you." The horse reared, going frantic and she immediately grabbed her lasso. "Shhh... Boy. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, clucking her tongue as she took a step, the horse stepped back into the water, "Careful. I won't hurt you." She smiled, this was such a beautiful horse. It's black fur glistened in the limited light the tree's allowed to let through. The sparkling violet eyes of the Mustang entranced her, as if they were staring deep into her soul.

"Let me be your relief,

take away all the pain,

let your tears fall,

longer than the rain..."

The horse began to calm down as she carried on singing, her father had taught her this song, told her that it would calm rowdy horses down. She had used it many-a-times and it always worked.

"Let me care for you,

like a best friend,

I'll listen to you,

till the very end..."

She gently touched the muzzle of the horse, it's fur slightly dirty from the forest. He was hurt, she needed to help him. Ever so gently, she lifter her lasso and hooked it around his neck, she expected the horse to rear so she stepped out of harms way. Instantly, she grabbed the 17h horses' mane and mounted it, adrenaline rushing through her. The horse galloped, the hooves thundering across the planes of the forest. "Dengen!" Said horse galloped behind her, _good boy. _She fisted the Mustangs mane tighter, she held no fear, horses could sense fear. Luckily, the horse was galloping in the direction of the Shikon Ranch. _All's good. Come on boy. Stop being so dominant... Dom... _"Come on Dom, that's a good boy!" She watched intently, watched as the Corral came into the distance, immediately she began shouting. "Open the Corral gate! Open it!" She noticed Miroku as he rushed to the Corral, this horse was fast, the horse jumped over the tree Dengen had hurdled over earlier without a second thought and Kagome nearly fell off. She steered the Stallion into the Corral and Miroku shut the gate, the horse reared, bucked, did anything to get the unfamiliar feeling of a rider of his back. "Dom! Calm down boy! Shhh!" She tightened her legs around the steed slightly, she could here shouting.

"Stupid Wench! You'll kill yourself!" She turned her face to the side, watching as three muscular boy's sprinted towards her with rope in hand at an inhumane speed. _More Demons. Yay. _She thought sarcastically. She watched in awe as the three men caught up with the horse and lassoed it. Straining it. The muscles in their tee's rippling under the shirt. She was pulled off the steed by tanned arms and she turned to meet a chilling amber gaze.

"I advise you to not try anything reckless like that again." The amber eyes looked right into her soul and she shuddered. Not from the cold, from the powerful aura he was radiating.

"Ge- Get off me! I could've handled that myself you know! I didn't need your help!" She growled, watching as another long-haired boy restrained the Mustang. "Release him! Let him be for the moment!" The boy who was holding the horse turned to face her with a glaring gaze.

"I'll release him when everyone gets out the Corral brainiac. Don't want it going psycho on you now, do you?" Sarcasm and incivility laced into his tone. She approached him but an threatening growl ripped from his throat. The horse began bucking again.

"Let me be your relief,

take away all the pain,

let your tears fall,

longer than the rain..."

The horse stopped bucking and the Silver haired man held him still, the other silver haired one, the one that had dismounted Kagome from the Mustang passed her a lead rope and a head collar, without delay, she approached the calm Mustang. The silver haired man watched shocked as the young looking girl hooked the head collar carefully over the Mustangs head as she hummed peacefully, she was looking straight into the violet eyes of the Mustang. She attached the lead rope and gently pulled the Mustang forward. "Come on Dom." She smiled as the horse gently nuzzled her cheek, they trotted off together, out of the corral and into the Stable.

* * *

"Did she really just do that?" He turned to face his long-term best friend, the 20 year old Miroku.

"Yep! She sure did! She's like a horse whisperer. She has such a loving heart and all our horses adore her! She's so talented!" His eyes sparkled as he bragged about his adopted little sister.

"How old is she? She looks like 16." Miroku patted his back.

"My young friend-"

"Only by 2 years monk." InuYasha harshly butted in.

"She's illegal to touch sadly, she's 15." InuYasha thwapped Miroku around the head, followed by a Hiraikotsu that Sango always managed to pull out of somewhere.

"Lech." They both accused, at the same time.

"She's talented," Sesshomaru glided towards them, his posture full of poise. "Very attractive too." Sango gaped at Sesshomaru, the supposed Ice King.

"I actually thought you weren't into the opposite sex Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled at Sango, she glared back.

"This Sesshomaru is obviously into females. This Sesshomaru will never touch a male in that way." He scrunched up hos nose slightly.

"I bet ya by the end of these 4 months, Sesshomaru's stick will be removed from up his ass. Anyone against?" Miroku offered, earning him a hard glare from the man in question.

"I'm with ya Miroku, Kagome turned us into what we are! Hell, she even got us together and she was 11!" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

* * *

She trotted Dom into the farthest stall, the others being as empty as well due to Shippo releasing them earlier for Spring grazing. Dom however, needed treating. She locked him into the stall after several minutes of trying to get him in, she walked into the tack room and grabbed the spare tacking kit, she reached for the first aid kit on the top shelf as wel. She placed them outside the stall as she sprinted out of the Stable to the water tank located through the door to the left in the Tack room. She filled the water bucket and positioned that outside as well. Carefully, one by one, she dragged the equipment into the stall, trying to not spook the rowdy Mustang.

* * *

**I Have found it! Well actually, i managed to recover it. Anyway, I'm glad cuz i really liek this story. Anyway, thanks for reading again? If you have.**

**R&R please guys!**

**Spav12**


	2. First Impressions Always Count

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. The plot is mine though. **

* * *

_Work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt and dance like no one is watching._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**First impressions always count**

She swiped the antiseptic pad across the small wound on Dom's rear, the horse stiffened at the contact and attempted to turn around but Kagome had attached a lead rein to each side of the head collar, keeping his face straight ahead. "I'm sorry boy, it's needs taking care of." The horse whinnied and stomped it's foot, the hoof echoing throughout the empty stable. "Once this is healed, you'll be able to go out with the others." Dom whinnied again. "Dom?" The horses head turned to her, as if he recognised his own name already. "I'm sorry about that mean silver-haired man earlier, he was a cruel, self-center-"

"Someone that restrained your horse, Higurashi." She turned to face him.

"Speak of the devil. Or is it the devils spawn? Either way, your related to the devil." A wide smirk spread across his face and he chuckled slightly.

"Not very good at giving insults are you Higurashi?" She scowled at him, Dom seemed to agree with her because he stomped his foot down onto his toe. He let out a chorus of curses whilst Kagome just giggled.

"Well, Dom be nice. Dog-boy isn't used to having his stick thrown. He's independent." Dom seemed to stop moving and tried to turn to look at her. However, Dog-boy gave her a dead panned look.

"Seriously, your humours dryer than Sesshomaru's." She growled and walked up to him, giving him the most evil glare she could muster.

"Listen here Dog boy-"

"The names InuYasha."

"Listen her Dog boy," His eyebrow twitched. "your on my Ranch, with my horses and I'm paying you. So if you step out of line and do something your not supposed to, I will personally put you on the vet's list for castration." His eyes widened at her face. _She... She's serious! _He stepped away from her and smirked.

"Now why would you do that sweetheart? You and me both know you like me." He didn't realize it until the sting began... Well... Stinging. She'd slapped him, hard.

"Stop thinking like an egomaniac you... you... Egomaniac!" With that, she pushed InuYasha out of the stall and slammed the gate, she watched as he was still staring at her, a red hand print imprinted on the side of his face. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You slapped me!" He shrieked. Almost like a pained dog. _No pun intended. _She thought sarcastically,

"No. I simply rubbed your cheek with more force than necessary." He growled and reached over the gate, grabbing her coat and fisting it as he picked her up, bringing her a foot off the ground so she was eye-level.

"Do that again wench and you'll regret it. I'm not here by choice. And I can't go home. I work my socks off for-"

"Dude, you don't wear socks." A voice sounded from behind. InuYasha's growl intensified.

"Not now wolf!" He snarled, baring his sharp fangs. "Anyway, I will work my socks off for you if it means getting you to send me a good 'report' home. However, keep calling me Dog boy and you won't live to see the sun again." She looked untouched, as if what he just said wasn't a death-threat but an offer for candy. Absolutely untouched.

"Well, Yashie," His growling grew in volume. "your not doing a very good job at the minute and if you don't mind, could you put me down? I could get you done for child abuse."

"Feh." He dropped her on the floor and stormed out of the Stable. Muttering another line of curses under his breath. Sighing, Kagome dusted off her clothes and continued on with her task, Dom had been utterly quiet throughout that whole ordeal and she respected that. As she finished patching up Dom, she only then realized she had ignored Kouga.

"Oh hey!" She jumped as she turned around to return the tack, she found Kouga, sitting on the bench just outside the stall.

"Miss. Higurashi, how do you do?" She watched as he pulled her had and kissed the knuckles. "May I say that you are fine." He stood up and wolf whistled, she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Look here city boy. You just seen what went on with Dog boy and the same will happen to you!" She stormed into the tack shed returned her equipment, after disposing and disinfecting it of course.

"I like fiesty." Kouga blurted out as she returned to the stall. She detached the lead reis and curled them up, she hooked them on the peg outside the stall and bounded into the stall. She growled at Kouga after hearing his comment.

"Well I don't like easy. Sorry." With that, she walked out the stall and locked it. She sauntered out of the Stables through the Tack rooms door.

* * *

"Hey Shippo!" She hot-footed it over t the Kitsune, he was currently filling a hay net. The silver haired man, the one who dismounted her, was shirtless and carrying it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing, as if it wasn't -3 degrees out here. She admired his toned muscles secretly.

"Kags, this is Sesshomaru. InuYasha's half brother." She nodded and watched as he pulled the hay bail over his shoulder and planted it right in front of the Kitsune. He held out a large hand for her, she reluctantly took it. His large calloused hand was huge compared to hers, warm too. She smiled at him and he smirked with mirth, a fire dancing in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Takahashi, miss. Kagome. Now tell me, would you be so nice as to show me a tour?" His smirk faltered as he sniffed the air and soon after, a blur of silver rushed past but stopped a couple of feet beside her.

"Yeah Higurashi. Care to show _us _a tour?" InuYasha emphasized the _us. _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked over to the string from the recent hay bails that were used. He slipped his shirt over his head, leaving it unbuttoned.

"I'd love too. We'll get Ko-"

"Already here beautiful." She jumped as an arm landed across her shoulder, immediately she flipped him over her shoulder and he landed on his back. He coughed once, again and he stared up at the girl that had just taken him down.

"You just got your ass kicked by a girl. You call yourself a Demon." InuYasha snorted.

"Shut it Dog boy." He growled again and she smirked. "What time is it Shippo?" Said boy glanced at his watch.

"Half one Kags." She nodded and tapped her chin.

"Hey I know! Shippo fetch me Fraed's, Dengen's, Guy's and Kibo's head collar and lead rein please. Boy's, were going on a trek. You can ride, can't you?" InuYasha snorted again, Kouga shifted nervously and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Feh, I always entered the Rodeo state Championship Wench. Of course I can ride."

"But can you ride a Fresian Dog boy?" He snickered.

"I used to ride a Kentucky bitch, of course I can ride a Fresian." Growling, she shoved the newly found head collar and rein into his hands.

"Go find him then, whistle for him. His fur is black and his name is Kibo." Snapping like a turtle, she was this close to wrapping the white head collar and rein around his neck. "Careful, he doesn't like Demon boys." He huffed and began walking off towards the field to catch his horse. "Sesshomaru, you can ride Fraed, he should be easy for your... Height." She handed him a grey rein and collar. "He's a brown cob, 18h7." Sesshomaru nodded and eagerly followed after his sulking brother. "Wolf boy, your riding Guy, your not as tall as Sesshomaru and Dog boy. Guy's a dark brown thoroughbred, you know what one looks like right?" Kouga shifted from foot to foot and she face palmed. "I'll catch him for you." He nodded and followed after her, the lilac lead rope and collar in hand. He watched from behind as she carried the blue one. No doubt for Dengen.

* * *

She saw InuYasha chasing after a very angry Kibo, obviously not wanting to be ridden by him. She giggled lightly to herself and whistled, she shouted for Dengen and the Kentucky trotted up to her. Her head held high as she did so.

"Hey girl. Wanna help these stupid boys?" She whinnied a response and she mounted the horse bareback. She assembled her lasso and kicked her heels, holding onto Dengen's mane as they galloped over to InuYasha. Even with Demon speed, he couldn't catch the majestic animal.

* * *

A white blur was found in the corner of InuYasha's eye. He turned to face it and noticed Kagome, riding a white mare; a Kentucky Saddler, bareback. He watched as she threw the lasso through the air as she neared Kibo, it lassoed around his neck and he immediately stopped, knowing he was caught. He reared as it tightened around his neck. Kibo watched as his owner dismounted the white mare and walked toward shim, reeling in the lasso as she went. The high wind dusting her hair around her face as she approached. "Good boy Kibo." She patted his head and head nuzzled her face as she giggled, InuYasha ran towards them, slowing down as he neared the horse. He watched fascinated as the steed let him slip the head collar on, he attached the lead rein and looked at Kagome.

"Thanks." She nodded. Clucking her tongue, Dengen trotted up to her nuzzled her, she looked at InuYasha and nuzzled his cheek. He chuckled and patted the horses muzzle. "She's cool. Beautiful too. A real keeper. Dengen. Nice name for a Kentucky. Means power, right?" She nodded.

"InuYasha," His eyes widened, she didn't say his name with any sort of disgust, or any sarcasm. "I know we got of on the wrong foot. So, I'm sorry."

"Feh, whatever." Her eyes lit up as she mounted the Kentucky again.

"I've got to go get Guy for Kouga, he doesn't know how to catch a horse. Hah, comes to a Ranch and can't catch a horse." She reeled in her lasso and attached it to the belt loop hanging on her hips. "I'll see you round Takahashi. Yah! She kicked her heels and the horse sprinted off, in the direction of a herd of horses.

* * *

"Right, trot them to the back of the Stable, we need to check them and Tack them up! Chop chop!" Kagome led the way to the back, followed swiftly by Sesshomaru, who had successfully caught Fraed, then on his haunches were a grumpy InuYasha and a sulking Kouga. "The equipment that belongs to each horse has a saddle blanket under the saddle and Bridle the same colour. Simple." She watched as the three boys tied the horses' lead reins' around the hooks, spaced out. She heard the rearing of Dom as she passed the stall. "You three go ahead, get your stuff. Make sure you groom them beforehand. I'm checking on Dom." They nodded, all walking into the tack shed. She poked her head over the stall door and looked at the Mustang. "Hey boy, how you feeling?" The horse whinnied and she smiled. "Well, I'll come groom you later, yeah?" The horse walked up to the door and nibbled on her hair. She giggled and smiled at her new found friend.

* * *

"So what do you think of Kagome? She's hot!" Kouga whistled, making sure to keep quiet as he approached the lilac saddle blanket.

"She's jail bait. She's 15 Kouga. And she's not that prett-"

"Liar."

"Shut up Sesshomaru, we all know how you like her. _'Oh Kagome, let us gallop off into the sunset together, we can make babies and be in love-_"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." Kagome shot InuYasha a dirty look whilst Kouga chuckled quietly, Sesshomaru however, had a satisfied smirk on his face. InuYasha scowled as he picked up the white saddle blanket, along with the bridle and saddle. He walked straight out and to his horse, beginning to tack him up.

"Well, that was amusing." Kagome snorted and pulled her blue equipment into her hands, before rapidly leaving to tack up her own horse.

"You know, I was doing an impression of Sesshomaru." He said, his voice dead as he tightened the girth on Kibo's saddle. He stretched the horse's legs before quickly pulling the bridle on.

"You said you were in the Rodeo." She turned to him, he nodded after waiting a couple of seconds.

"What's it to ya?" She tightened the girth on Dengen before repeating InuYasha's action: pulling on the bridle.

"My father, he was a Rodeo cowboy and won it every year since four years ago."

"Matsuno Higurashi? Yeah, I know him. He was my idol. I'd always wanted to be like him, then I heard... That." She nodded. "He was an excellent rider." She nodded.

"He always used to ride the most craziest of horses, I told him one day he was going to get himself killed." She laughed quietly. Sesshomaru and Kouga stalked in and Kagome wiped her welling tears away.

"Right, Kagome I lied." She faced Kouga, confused. "I can ride a horse, very well. I can catch a horse. I just wanted to see you riding. With your-"

"You lech! Your more perverted than Miroku!" She howled.

"Honey, no one can be more perverted than Miroku." She turned around to face Jakotsu, the Ranch Vet. "And hello you hunk!" He whistled as he ran his fingers over InuYasha's collarbone, he was wearing a wife-beater.

"Careful Jak, Dog boy bites." InuYasha growled and pushed Jak away.

"Oh honey, you always get the sexy ones." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as Jak gave him a 'check up' as he called it.

"Jak, hands off my boys." The boys shivered as Kagome pointed that out.

"Yeah. Dude, hands off us." Jakotsu pouted but did as he was told.

"What's up anyways?" Kagome butted in, _stupid Jak, you and your ways. _

"Oh, I heard that you caught a Mustang. I wanted to see if he was alright."

"I've checked him, he has a wound on his rear. He tends to buck when anyone else goes near him."

"And by anyone else, you mean everyone except you." She nodded and watched as Jak passed them, walking to the stall that held Dom. "See you later puppy!" He waved as the four of them finished tacking up and began walking down the stable with the horses.

"Is it me or was the gay-dar running off the scale?" **(Sorry if your offended, I have nothing against them at all but Jakotsu seemed Homosexual in the Anime, even if he only lusted after blood, so I thought, what the hell?)**

"No Kouga, he likes male. He's very picky though."

"Why would he pick mutt-face?" That earned him a punch in the back of the head, someone by no other than said mutt-face.

"Don't insult me when I'm standing right next to you cub, or they'll be hell to pay." InuYasha growled threateningly.

"Shut up half-breed." Kagome looked at Kouga and stopped walking.

"Your only half Demon?" InuYasha muttered under his breath but nodded. Kagome just carried on walking.

"What, no running away? No insult? No laughing?" Kagome stopped and faced him.

"I wouldn't care if you were a full Demon. Or full Human, so why would I care if your a Half Demon? Makes no difference. I'll treat you like I did before anyway." What Kagome didn't realize was, that that had sent a happy string all the way to InuYasha's heart, she was the first one to accept him, mother didn't count. She wasn't disgusted by his heritage.

"Keh."

* * *

**Chapter 2 guys! R%R please! :)**

**Spav12**


	3. Sunny Skies to Cloudy Greys

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**Sunny Skies to Cloudy Greys**

Trotting, Kagome made her way to the edge of the forest trail, a cantering Kouga was following her eagerly. She sighed as she stopped and turned Dengen around to face the Inu brothers that were still talking tensely whilst riding towards her. She had learnt several things about the younger one. He was always criticized and insulted for his half heritage, like he was an abomination to the world. As if he didn't belong. No one should be treated like that! He hates himself as well! She scowled as they approached. "Come on Dog boy! Hurry your tail up!" She still treated him the same as before, the insults kept flying out of her mouth and in all honesty, that had never happened before, even when someone annoyed her. "Sesshomaru, you can ride up front with me." Said Demon sent a victorious glance towards his brother and the Ookami.

"Of course Miss. Kagome."

"Suck up." InuYasha muttered underneath his breath, so low Kagome couldn't here. The Inu-Youkai glared at his younger brother, who seemed unaffected by it.

"Come on boys! We haven't got all day to do this! It'll be dark soon, the clouds are gathering too and I don't have your Demon vision so come on!" Said boys huffed but followed the orders they were given.

* * *

They walked along the forest trail, surrounded by tree's. Green and brown, that's all you could see for miles, it was the same routine for the past three hours. "Isn't there anything better to do than just talk about the forest Wench?" Kagome's eye twitched irritably.

"For your information Dog boy, there's a cross country course and IF you were listening, then you would've heard me explain about it!" She growled, trotting on.

"She's scary when she's mad." The Wolf-Demon whimpered, cowering into his boots.

"Like I said, a cub. A whiny cub at that too!" InuYasha slapped Guy's rear and the horse cantered towards Kagome, hurdling over the logs that seemed to magically appear.

"Mutt-face!" Kouga threatened. He stopped however when he sensed a pure aura, he followed it and the other two stalked behind him. What they found was the most peaceful thing they had ever seen. Kagome was standing underneath a massive oak tree, still mounted on Dengen. She was smiling, as if all her worries were washed away in that single moment.

"Miss. Kagome?" She jumped, realizing she had zoned out.

"This is the Goshinboku, when we first built the Ranch, father made sure to build it around this tree. When you stand underneath it's leaves and branches, it cleanses your soul. It's like a mother hugging her child, giving comfort. My father was buried here, I made sure of that." They then noticed a small marble plaque, and with their demon vision they saw the name of Kagome's father.

_'Matsuno Higurashi,_

_1971-2004_

_Loving Husband,_

_cherished father,_

_excellent son._

_Never let your fears ruin your decisions, there are risks yes but that's where your courage lies.'_

"My father always used to say that to me when I was scared, he taught me to not be afraid of horses, that's how I raised them all I guess." A small smile appeared on her face as she sighed contentedly. "At least he's away from all the pain. He died of Cancer, the lung. He never smoked though. It just occurred, it hurt for him to breathe. He still got his work finished though. Ever the hard-worker."

"Just like you Miss. Kagome." She nodded, the comfort of the hand on her shoulder was welcomed. "He sound's like a very interesting and sporadic man." She laughed lightly, her heart felt lighter, as if something kept it heavy, weighing it down to her stomach.

"Anyway, you guy's up for the cross-country course?" She twirled Dengen, giving a pointed look to the two silent Demons. InuYasha's dark eyebrow raised.

"Wench, do you even have to ask?" She smiled, her head jolting in the direction of the right.

"Race you there boys." With that, she kicked her heels into Dengen's ribs and the horse glided through the tree's, towards the cross-country obstacle course.

"Come on guys! I bet I can beat both of you two with my hands tied behind my back!" InuYasha gave him a dead-panned look, Sesshomaru just snorted, a very unexpected action from the known Ice-block.

"How are you supposed to steer your horse Ookami? They don't steer themselves you know." Kouga was about to interrupt when InuYasha beat him to it.

"Unless your magically gifted with riding a horse using your toes, you should get a move on!" InuYasha shouted as he was already speeding off, Sesshomaru following soon after. Kouga however, just stood there, confused.

"H-hey!" Then it hit him, they were distracting him! _Sneaky Mutt-face._

* * *

Kagome had long ago made it to the cross-country course, in all honesty, she hadn't returned to the course since her father died. She had passed it multiple times when riding in the forest but whenever customers came for lessons, she always passed them onto Shippo or Miroku. It pained her to come here but she felt at ease, something she hadn't felt in a while, she felt... Happy. Her thoughts were interrupted as the pounding of hooves reached her ears, a soft smile adorned her face as she saw the strips of silver. Her head tilted back as she gazed at the sky, the blue sky was beginning to darken to a sad shade of grey, clouds a darker shade. Frowning, a gust of wind shifted her hair around her face, the black tresses being led by said gust. She hadn't wore a helmet, she never did any more, she trusted her horses to save her. Sesshomaru and InuYasha approached, the horses walking forward however, there arms were not on the reins instead, they were busy tying their hair into a high pony-tail. Kagome found it quite amusing, it was uncanny how the brothers looked so much alike, even with the age difference. Sesshomaru was slightly taller than InuYasha as she had figured out earlier today but InuYasha was more... Loose? _That sounds about right. I mean, InuYasha does call his brother an 'Ice-block'. _Giggling to herself, InuYasha's ears swirled like radars in the direction of the sound.

"What's so funny Wench?" her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" She growled.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and Kouga slapped his back, smiling broadly at Kagome.

"Now now mutt-face, she's going to be a She-wolf, not a bitch." That earned him a death glare from Kagome, a snort from Sesshomaru - who seemed to be doing a lot of that lately - and a punch up the back of the head by 'mutt-face'.

"Will you two stop acting so immature? Your squabbling like cat and dog." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, his own breed of Demon being implied straight to his brother whilst the Ookami just complained to himself. Kagome cleared her throat impatiently, giving a pointed look to the three boys.

"I knew I should have let Miroku handle this. You two are really annoying."

"By which two are you associating with Miss. Kagome?" A tinge of smugness buried deep into Sesshomaru's tone.

"Well, City and Dog boy of course." After the words left her mouth, two evil glares were thrown her way. "How about a timed course? I always carry a stopwatch-"

"Freak."

"With me." She smiled pleasantly at the Half-Demon, desperately trying to keep her cool. She pulled said stopwatch out of her blue jacket, slowly revealing the object that once lay inside. "So, who's first?" Immediately, a brawl started out between Kouga and InuYasha, you'd think it was impossible, them being on horses and all. But Kagome was constantly surprised by the delicious duo. _I did not just think that. The __delicious_ _dreadful duo more like. _A rather un-ladylike snort sounded from Kagome's throat. "Sesshomaru?" Another smug look crossed the handsome man's features as his brother and the Ookami stopped their brawl, glaring holes onto the smug Demon's head. "Follow me." They all trotted towards an open mud path, a wide track. "The track is about 2 miles, it's not exactly a doughnut shape but it follows round and if you get lost, use your demon nose to find your way back to us. Remember, your being timed. So don-"

"Kagome, if I win, will you go out on a date with me?" She froze mid-sentence, her eyes darting straight to Kouga.

"Excuse me, what?" A dumb-founded look crossed her face as the Wolf-Demon was suddenly in front of her, on his horse, holding her hand.

"Will you go on a date with me if I win?" She wriggled uncomfortably in the saddle, the leather surprisingly comforting her as Kouga's eyes seemed to sparkle in the grey sky.

"Um..."

"Yeah, and if I win, you have to stop calling me Dog boy!" InuYasha interrupted, trotting to her side, Sesshomaru following soon after.

"And if I win, Miss. Kagome, I can hit these two all I want without complaint?" His sombre tone sounded inquisitive; curious.

"As long as I can bet too." A smile slowly etched up onto her face as she thought for a moment, her hands, by their own accord, slowly pulling them out of the Wolf's grip. "Yes, if I win," She empathized the I, "I can still call you Dog boy, I won't go out on a date with Kouga and Sesshomaru, you can't punch these two idiots," her voice grew quieter, "Even if they deserve it." Muttering under her breath. Although, it sounded like a scream to the Demons and she cursed herself for being so stupid. _I forgot that tiny little fact. _"I won't accept violence on my Ranch Taisho."

"Great!" Kouga chirped, enthusiasm laced into his tone. Kagome sighed, Kouga was just to cheery for his own good.

"Sesshomaru, line up at the white line, you should be able to see it, if not, it's in line with the tr-"

"Found it." Kagome glared however, a smile crept up onto her face.

"Ok. Three..." She reset the stopwatch, her finger hovering over the start button, "Two..." Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, adjusting his rump on the saddle, "One..." Kagome exhaled. "Go!" Fraed bolted forward as Sesshomaru dug his heels into his ribs, gaining distance towards the first obstacle in his path.

* * *

"Cob's are too heavy to run at a fast pace, that's why you always see lighter horses doing cross-country. The best time he could probably receive in a two mile country run would be 18 minutes at best." InuYasha stated matter-of-factly as he watched his brother jump the first fence, a log about 90cm's high. "How many fences are there?"

"16. We didn't go all out for the whole 20 because, well, a horse needs to get a good run up before jumping so we spaced them out."

"Good thinking." Kouga just watched as the two just randomly murmured about the cross-country track. They were standing side-by-side as they distantly saw Sesshomaru.

"I didn't expect to come here, that's why I decided on a Cob for him, it's tall and strong. Where as Dengen here," Said horse whinnied, "Is only 17 hands. She's quick too." InuYasha huffed.

"Well, I'm still going to beat you."

_And there he go's, his ego getting in the way after such a civilizing conversation. He has way too much pride for one man. _Kouga thought, a smirk sneaking onto his face. _Time to teach you a lesson, mutt-face._

* * *

The tree's blurred past him as he kicked his heels into the horse, leaning forward, lying on Fraed's neck as a stretched pond-fence came into view, the horse exhaled deeply before lifting it's front legs, Sesshomaru chanting in his ear as he did so. "Good boy, your doing great!" He repeated as he cleared the 11th fence. He had heard after the 6th one that there were 16 obstacles that he needed to look out for, he wasn't lost because the trail was obvious to follow. The galloping of hooves thundered in his ears as he concentrated, scanning his surroundings, looking out for the next fence. A drop-bank came into view and he steadied himself, he had lost count of how long he had been out here, and he was at quite a disadvantage, with having a Cob and all. "Will just have to try and win anyway." He muttered, a scowl shadowing his face. He cleared the drop-bank easily, the horse's ribs were expanding rather quickly. He brought the horse's gait to a canter, Fraed whinnied in appreciation as he cleared another fence. _13. _He counted silently, he wasn't desperate to win because he could just hit the knuckle-heads when Kagome wasn't around but he did want to beat hos brother, they were always rivals. No matter what. _But you might be at an advantage here little brother. _He thought bitterly, the twigs and hard mud was crunching underneath the horses' echoing hooves.

* * *

"Taisho,"

"What happened to Dog boy?" He interrupted rudely.

"Dog boy, your up next. Sesshomaru is on 17 minutes at the minute-"

"I can here him coming," Their heads swerved as Kouga pointed to an oncoming Sesshomaru, a very sweaty horse, and mild precipitation.

"Come on Sess! One more fence!" It was a brick wall, standing around 1 metre 3cms, it was the last obstacle before the final 13 yards to the finish line. Said fence and distance was covered in in 57 seconds flat. The horse reared to a halt as Sesshomaru pulled the reins, the horse was panting, luckily, it wasn't frothing at the mouth.

"Fraed is a very healthy Cob. He may be heavy but he kept up the distance. He jumped the jumps really well too! Well done boy." The Demon patted Fraed's neck.

"Well, I always give the horses a gallop around the field or a trot in the Corral. Depends. But my horses aren't unhealthy." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and again, patted the horses neck. "There's a stream a couple of yards to the left, you should be able to hear it. Take him there, unsaddle him and take his bridle off, let him relax. Good boy Fraed. You did great." Sesshomaru began in the direction of the stream. "And Sesshomaru, your time was 18 minutes 4 seconds. Good job! For a Cob." He nodded and carried on.

"Dog boy, get ready." He nodded and trotted towards the line Sesshomaru had started at 20 minutes prior. "Three..." She again, reset the timer, "Two..." InuYasha snorted and wiggled in his saddle, trying to find a comfortable position. "One..." Kagome wiped spitting droplets from her forehead as she readied her finger. "Go!" The horse bolted forward, a black and silver blur, both of their manes colliding as they galloped off. "He's got a good chance, Fresian's have excellent stamina, although they are usually used for Dressage." Kouga nodded, watching as the Half-Demon dashed into the thick vegetation. "And he clears the 2nd fence." Kagome stated.

"Who do you think will win?" She shrugged.

"It really depends on how you handle your horse, you need a great start, amazing jumping abilities, and complete trust in your steed. You need to tie them right as well so I wouldn't know but my guess is between me and you Kouga because although Fresian's have great stamina, Guy had been trained for this more because I had given Guy to Miroku to train, he loved him." Kouga smirked, he had a chance to win a date with the Ranch owner. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Kouga, I'm 15 and your 18, I may be young but my skills top yours."

"How do you know?" It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"You may be a good rider but your more Rodeo, most boys are and you've only jumped horses a minimal amount of times. I read it in your Profile, I only hire people with talents and you, my friend, are a Rodeo rider, not a cross-country one." _How's that Kouga? _She smirked inwardly, proud of herself for actually taking time to read those files now, _They seemed pointless at the time, glad I did it. _"6 minutes so far. Hey! I might be wrong! Dog boy might kick both our butt's!" Kouga scowled, his shoulders slumped.

"Your lack of faith pains me Kagome." He exaggerated.

"Your actually not that bad Kouga." He straightened up and smirked at her. "But a true fact about me is, I hate cocky people."

_Well, that's InuYasha out of the picture then. _He though cheerily.

"Your more cocky than InuYasha, Kouga."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did!" She winked at him.

* * *

His breathing was heavy as he cleared the 7th fence, Kibo was a great ride, it was smoother than he expected. He was halfway around the track, he wasn't exactly sure how long he had taken but he was trying to not tire out the horse. He cleared the 8th one, a wide stream, about a metre and a half, he wasn't positive but it was a good guess. The rain was still small droplets but it was coming a gait faster now, still not pouring. The horse cleared the little stream and galloped again, obviously wanting to get this over with.

* * *

Sesshomaru hung the saddle and saddle blanket over a low-hanging tree that resided north of the river, he sat under the shelter of a big tree as the horse was grazing, flicking his tail every once in a while. He sighed and leaned against the ragged bark, the rain brought back bad memories, bad things used to always happen in the rain; for him anyway.

"_**Rin! Look out!" He watched in horror as the little girl chased after her pink ball, rolling down the hill, traffic speeding on the road as the ball rolled out into the traffic. It happened so fast, he didn't even see it happen, one minute, he was holding her umbrella, the next, a shrill sc ream sounded and the stench of blood impaled his being. He didn't know what happened next, except he was suddenly kneeling beside the misshaped human, clutching her to his chest as silent tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, her blood covering his suit. The rain was pouring around him and many people surrounded, but he didn't hear any of that, all he heard was the faint beating of Rin's heart as it began to face, the whimpers of her pain and the sharp intakes of breath she was taking. He looked at the girl as he fading chocolate orbs looked into his amber ones. **_

"_**I love you... Daddy, I'm so-" She coughed up blood as she choked, he cradled her closer. "Sorry, be happy." Ambulance sirens sounded around him, he couldn't here any of it, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, he didn't do anything, just held the dead girl to his chest as tears dripped down his cheeks.**_

"3 years Rin, it'll be 3 years tomorrow, March 7th 2008." He spoke, the heartache he felt after he had lost his adopted daughter was what had made him so.. Stoic. He hadn't had any contact with his family since he left High school and that was at the age of 16, 2 years later, he had found a young girl, being chased by Cougar's in a forest he was riding through and saved her, he had then adopted her when he found out that her family had been killed. After her death three years later, he had went to his family in need of companionship and he had told Izayoi and she had comforted him, more than his own mother had. She called him weak. Sighing, he pushed the memories back, he had heard the approach of his brother, the addition to the sound of another horse lapping at the river was another indication.

"16 minutes 24 seconds brother, I beat you, so no hitting me, Kouga doesn't count, he's a cub, hey, are you Ok?" Sesshomaru glared at him and nodded.

"Just thinking."

"About...?"

"Why the grass is green and the sky is blue?" Sesshomaru offered.

"It's actually grey." InuYasha concluded.

"Whatever." InuYasha quickly dragged Kibo from the river and unsaddled him, hanging it over the same branch Sesshomaru had. "I'm going to leave Kibo here with you, Kagome's lonely, she needs some teasing whilst Kouga's out on track." Before Sesshomaru even had a chance of detesting, InuYasha was gone. Sesshomaru simply leaned back again, watching as the horses grazed.

"Rin, am I happy?"

* * *

"How's he doing?"

"15 minutes 36 seconds." She replied simply, not even sparing him a glance. They were silent, InuYasha looking up as Kagome sat on her horse. She quickly dismounted to stretch her legs, walking a couple of yards before walking back. "16 minutes 12..." She mumbled as Kouga came into view, he could see him but she couldn't. He smirked, watching as she shifted nervously from foot-to-foot. Another couple of seconds of silence passed the two.

"Kagome-"

"Kagome!" She quickly stopped the watch as Kouga bolted over the finish line, the rain was coming much harder than recently but still possible to ride in. She wiped the screen of the stopwatch as Kouga headed over, Guy in tow. A wide grin spread across her face as she pulled her jacket closer to her.

"Kouga, 16 minutes," She paused for effect. "36 seconds!" His shoulders slumped in shame, mutt-face had beat him.

"Ha! Beat that Kouga! I win!" InuYasha pumped a fist into the great sky and Kagome placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I still need to ride yanno." He froze mid-punch and turned to face her, his face fell and he grumbled about annoying wenches. "Don't worry Dog boy, I'll try my best!"

"That's what I don't want to happen." He mumbled, his gaze fixed to a stick that was impaled in the soft mud.

"Stop being a wuss. Kouga, go take Guy to graze please, he looks tired." Kouga nodded and disappeared. "Dog boy, your timing me, don't you dare cheat and start it early." He nodded, the death glare he was receiving was actually scary, terrifying even.

_Gah! I'm such a hypocrite! I called Kouga a whiny pup because he was scared of Kagome. Now I see why! If looks could kill my friend, if looks could kill. _

"Alright Wench, three... Two... One... GO!" Dengen immediately sprinted off at an amazing pace and he sighed. "Finally, peace." The rain began to speed up, the force of the droplets inching in power.

* * *

"Ah! The mud!" Kagome watched as Dengen nearly slipped for the third time, she had just cleared the 9th jump. The rain was hammering down with such intensity, the streams were back-splashing powerfully. "I never thought it'd get this bad! Gah!" A hoof slipped slightly and Dengen quickly regained her balance, whinnying as she did so. "Dengen, just hold on girl."

* * *

"I can't smell her The rain washed her away!" InuYasha shouted towards Sesshomaru, he too having trouble picking up Kagome's scent.

"This track is two miles and we can't run full speed in case of slipping. InuYasha, take the trail from the finish line and look around. Kouga, you start walking from the start line, I'll go straight through the middle!" Sesshomaru yelled, trying to reach a higher volume than the pounding rain and the thundering sky, the horses were rearing, trying to break from the tree's they were currently tied to in the fear of thunder & lightening.

"What about the horses?" Kouga shrieked.

"Ok Kouga, you take the three horses back, walk them, I'll start from the start kine! Go! InuYasha, come on!" Said half-demon nodded and began his trek through the deep and sludgy mud, his foot sinking in with every step.

* * *

The flash of thunder stopped Kagome in her tracks as Dengen reared, Kagome's slippery grip on the horses' reins caused her to release them, her feet fell out of the stirrups as she fell, her back her side hitting the last fence she had jumped with a sickening crunch, a trail of blood trickled down her forehead. Her vision blurred as she faced the dull sky, her hand coming to her ribs, she hissed as she pressed down slightly. "Den-Dengen, he-here girl..." The horse had calmed some, she was still whinnying, still spooked but she slowly approached the girl on the floor, he hooves dragging in the sludge. Her ears flickered as she heard shouting, she began whinnying loudly, rearing, busking, anything to attract attention.

* * *

He began racing as he heard the whinnying, he didn't care if he fell, he needed to save Kagome. What he found, shocked him. There she was, lying over a log, on her back, holding her ribs. Immediately, he took action and jogged over to her, as he neared, he caught the faint scent of blood, the rain drowning out anything else. He could see the blood as t seemed to trail towards him, the mud not mixing with it, it stood out, as if teasing him. His arms gently picked her up, cradling her to his chest as gently as he could as he began walking back to the start line, he couldn't smell anything but he prayed he wouldn't get lost. He howled into the rain, echoing throughout the forest, bouncing of the tree's.

* * *

His ears swirled on his head as he heard Sesshomaru howl, _'I've found her, she's injured, badly, meet at the start line, Dengen's following me.' _InuYasha raised his nose to the air and howled, answering him back. He hadn't howled in a long while, dog's were descendants from wolves, it's only be natural for them to howl in communication as well. He began racing towards the start line, he hadn't travelled that far because he was checking every detail of the forest surrounding him for her. Luckily, Sesshomaru had found her.

* * *

He soon found the white line embedded in the forests' floor as he shifted from foot-to-foot anxiously. Sango was going to kill the mall, he knew it. He was pretty sure that Kouga had returned and told the other's of what was going on. He was actually glad the Wolf had tagged along with them. It was their first day and there was already trouble. Sighing, his ears picked up the faint noise of slow and careful footsteps, blood attacked his nasal passages as he turned to face a soaking wet Kagome in the arms of Sesshomaru, blood leaking from her head and he could faintly see blotches of red soaking through her clothes. He shuddered and jogged over to them, careful of the sludge. He grabbed Dengen's reins as the horse stood out from behind Sesshomaru. "She Ok?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"She needs treatment, if we give it her, she'll be fine." Both brothers inclined theirs head at each other, a silent truce. They began the trek back to the Ranch-house, they knew it would be a long while till they reached them because it took 3 ½ hours just to reach the cross-country track and that was in the sun.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Done done done! Found it again! Yay! **

**R&R please guys!**

**Spav12**


	4. A HalfDemons Blood and An Angry Vet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_My best dreams and worst nightmares have the same people in them._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**A half-demons blood and an angry vet**

Their feet seeped into the mud as their travel through the hammering rain continued, a sick and injured Kagome in the arms of the full Demon whilst the reins of an upset horse in the Half-Demons hands. Another growl permitted from the Half-Demons throat as thunder crackled, the dark grey clouds gathering together, as if drawn to the same spot. "How much further!" Snarling, the Half-breed punched a defenceless tree trunk, it's bark cracking under the impact.

"Calm down, we'll be there soon, if we speed up, we'll be able to reach the Ranch quicker!" A snarl erupted from the angered Demon, "Can you be patient instead of hitting every tree we pass?"

"Why do you hate me?" That stopped the Demon in his tracks, realizing his halfling of a brother had stopped a couple of yards back.

"Excuse me?" He was shocked, of all things to come out of the half-demon's mouth, that was the least expected.

"How come you hate me? Is it because dad left your mother for mine?" Sesshomaru scowled, a 'v' marred his forehead as his eyebrows plummeted.

"It's to be expected InuYasha, me and my family, my mother, my father and me, I thought we were happy, I never knew Father had fell in love with a human, I didn't understand his motive, if he had one to start with but then you were born and I found out they did it out of love. Am I supposed to just accept that?" InuYasha sighed, his head facing the ground as his eyes were covered by his silvery bangs. The forelocks were drifting from his face in the wind, tickling the side of his face.

"I-" He didn't know what he could say, he knew that was probably the reason but he didn't expect Sesshomaru to sound so... Defeated. "Brother, I always though of you as a brother, then you started this pointless feud between us and we drifted from that, we began to dislike each other more but I never hated you. Ever." With that said, InuYasha tugged on Dengen's reins and began walking with her. They passed a frowning Sesshomaru, the thunder and lightening lit up the sky as Sesshomaru stared after his brother. He never realized that InuYasha didn't hate him, he always thought that they had resented each other from since the day Sesshomaru had said them awful things years ago.

**A 2 year old InuYasha, (In human years) approached a 14 year old Sesshomaru with tears welling in his eyes. He was sitting by a small pond in the back garden of their Tennessee residence, he turned his head to the small half-demon. With a stoic expression, he stood up, his glare intensifying as he took in the sight of the upset half-demon. "Brother? What's a Half-Breed?" Sesshomaru looked at his half-sibling with a stern face. **

"**Why do you ask little brother?" **

"**The Ranchers and stable hands were throwing rocks at me again and this time they were calling me a Half-Breed." InuYasha looked up at the tall teenager, however, Sesshomaru was older, he was 140 years old. **

"**A Half-Breed is a mix that doesn't have the right to exist and should have never been created." With that, the scowling Demon turned, his long cape following behind. A four year old InuYasha sat there, tears rolling down his face as he watched the Demon walk away without regret. In all honesty, InuYasha was 20 years old in Demonic years however, his knowledge was that of a Human and his capabilities also resided in his Human heritage, so he didn't understand the concept of being a half-Demon. His cold-hearted brother lacked the sensitivity to give the comfort he desired, the only one he could now rely on, was his mother.**

"I hate you because you were the output of love," InuYasha froze and slowly turned to face his brother, the said sibling's eyes looked so pained, so lonely... So open, that InuYasha smiled, "I was merrily an heir that was to be born, you didn't have a reason to be born besides the fact that your mother desired a child with our father." InuYasha released Dengen's reins and approached the Demon with the injured girl in his arms. The sky howled with thunder and lightening, the raindrops coming down heavier. "I wanted to be wanted." Sesshomaru's quiet confession seemed to be the loudest of noises against all the elements in rage.

"Sess, I-"

"We have to get her back." InuYasha nodded, his smile gently became wider as he turned around, he reached for Dengen's reins and lead the horse forwards. It had gradually gotten darker during there little heart-to-heart and InuYasha had noticed the tree's started to spread out more. "I'm sorry brother." InuYasha's ears swivelled like radars at his brothers soft voice, he was surprised he could hear it above the rain, the thunderstorm seemed to calm down as well.

* * *

His legs finally hit pebbles and he was officially the most relieved person in the world. They noticed the shouting and whinnying and howling of people and horses as they walked towards the glowing Ranch. "InuYasha! Sess! Kag-" Sango froze as she glanced at the injured girl in Sesshomaru's arms, her arms dangling limply. "W-what happened?" She squeaked, InuYasha immediately covered his ears and watched as the older woman dashed towards the 15 year-old horse trainer. She was brushing bangs out of the other girls' face as Sesshomaru took a step. InuYasha noticed the thunder and lightening had stopped completely, after the four hour walking trek, the storm had had time to calm down.

"Dengen seemed to have slipped and I found her lying on a log," Sesshomaru grazed past Sango and headed towards the Ranch, the door opened with a welcoming light and sense of warmth. Kaede stood in the threshold, her eyes alight with worry, she turned around and began walking as Sesshomaru followed her through. Arriving in the living room, Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the dark blue tartan couch, desperately trying to be gentle. Sango rushed in with Miroku in tow, Jakotsu seemed to stay outside, obviously checking on Dengen. Kagome's breathing was laboured as her face contorted into a look of pain as she was placed on the couch.

"Sesshomaru, head up to bed, you too InuYasha, Kouga. Miroku will show you where your bedroom is, there are spare towels in the bathroom, he'll show you where that is too. Shippo, you retire as well. Sango, stay down here, we'll see you in the morning boys, 6:30." The boys nodded silently, deciding not to argue with the old lady.

* * *

Miroku led the four boys up the staircase, he turned an immediate left and walked through a door near to the stairs. The boys followed and scanned the room eagerly, several small couches and a variety of games were situated sporadically around the room, several doors leading down a small corridor. "The other door we passed just was Yura's bedroom, she's a stable hand and she is on vacation at the minute, she returns in a couple of months. Kagome's bedroom is here," he pointed to a oak door with a sign on it, saying 'Kagome'. "InuYasha, yours is the door next to Kagome's." That caused an annoyed groan to form in the half-demons throat but instead just nodded, he pulled his soaked hair into a tighter pony-tail at the nape of his neck as he opened the door, immediately closing it afterwards, blocking out the events of the previous hours.

* * *

Miroku walked with a slight stiffness in his back, he was worried sick about Kagome, he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her but he wanted to find out so he knew nothing serious was wrong with her. He sighed as he approached the door a couple yards down from InuYasha's, he turned towards the two boys remaining, Shippo had disappeared to his room, probably as worried as Miroku was. "Sesshomaru, this is yours," The demon nodded and repeated the action InuYasha had done, opened his door and closed it, leaving Kouga alone with Miroku, he just simply carried on walking down the small corridor that lead to the final bedroom; Kouga's. As soon as Kouga was behind a closed door, a tear slipped down Miroku's cheek as he glanced towards the open door leading to the stairs. Nostalgia set deep in his veins and he took several steps towards the open door. Before he even realized it, he was already heading down the stairs, longing to see his injured little sister.

* * *

"She's alright, just a few broken ribs from what I can tell, that's it." Sango released a relieved sigh, thankful that a more serious injury wasn't inflicted. "She'll be able to heal in about four or five days, depends if she doesn't move around to much." Sango nodded and was about to speak when Miroku suddenly appeared at her side, a worried expression etched into his face. "Bruised ribs," Miroku nodded and sighed, he knelt beside Kagome, her face still in the twisted expression she had had since they placed her on the couch.

"She'll be Ok?" Kaede nodded and sent a small smile towards the worried man.

"A few days Miroku." Sango confirmed, wrapping her arms around Miroku's shoulders as she too, stared into Kagome's pained face.

"The boys are upstairs, I doubt they'll get any rest tonight, not only are they worried about Kagome but they are Demons too." Sango nodded and Miroku stood up, "I'll take Kagome up to her bedroom, she'll rest there." Kaede agreed, gathering the blanket that had been thrown over Kagome, tugging it to her chest. Miroku gently hauled Kagome into his arms and she snorted, burying her face in his chest as he began to ascend the stairs. Sango followed after bidding a tired Kaede good night. She watched as the old woman walked towards the door opposite the living room.

"Goodnight Lady Kaede."

"Goodnight child. I will see you in the morning." Both women nodded appreciatively before going their separate ways.

* * *

Sango watched as Miroku carried Kagome up the stairs, his back straight, his head held high as he ascended. Sango slipped past him as they reached the top and walked through the door leading to the 'Chill-out area', strolling towards Kagome's bedroom door, she pushed it open slightly, then fully, she'd never been in Kagome's bedroom, she was always a private person, she liked to keep to herself whenever she was at the Ranch. Sango eyed the Rock band posters, the pale blue wall-paper barely noticeable underneath the creative decoration. A three-quarter sized bed was perched right in the middle of the room, sitting underneath the window, with two white bedside tables, one with an alarm clock, the other with a lamp and an open reading book, she looked closer, _'Romeo and Juliet, I never knew you were such a soppy person Kagome. _She quickly pulled the silk red covers over the bed, stopping at the bottom end, revealing a black bed sheet. _She's a hopeless romantic that loves Bullet For My Valentine, My Chemical Romance and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? What sort of big sister am I when I don't seem to know a thing about Kagome? She's such a private person, ever since her father... Died. _A sigh escaped Sango's lips as she watched the now dry Kagome being placed n her bed, instinctively, Sango pulled the covers over the unconscious girl, kissing her forehead as she did so. The brown-haired woman looked at Miroku, he tossed her the spare blanket that was thrown over the couch against the wall by the door and Sango caught it. Quickly, she splayed it over the dark-haired girl and walked towards Miroku, smiling as he turned the light off and closed the door as she exited. They walked to the door opposite Kagome's and opened the door, immediately closing it after Sango had followed him through.

* * *

InuYasha opened his door after he heard Miroku's door closed, quickly, he approached the door that hadn't been opened as of yet and opened it quickly, mentally congratulating himself for his guess. He flicked the light on and almost recoiled, the glistening of the tiles reflecting the light, bouncing off the walls and into his eyes. The tiles were a brilliant white, intricate red and blue designs were engraved in the corners of the walls, the shower stall seemed to stretch along the back wall, the door a clear and clean blue tinted glass, the curtains on the small window were a blood red colour, it was like a battle of the opposing elements, Fire and Water. Small ornaments were scattered around the room, perched on brilliant black shelves. The toilet and sink had red and blue swirls, attacking each other like serpents embedded in the marble. He looked towards a cupboard, one with a crystalline handle, round and shaped, he stomped towards it and found his goal, soft, fluffy towels. He reached for a red one and jogged lightly over to the door, quietly closing it, putting the lock into place. He shed his clothing as he strolled towards the shower, his clawed fingers encasing the silver, steel handle and tugging it open, scented soaps and shampoos assaulted his sensitive nose and he glared at the guilty bottles. He reluctantly stepped inside, looking at the shower head above. It was round, around 20cms in diameter. The knobs on the marbled wall caught his attention and he turned the red one, the water sprayed over him, burning his tanned skin as the water trailed down his figure. He turned the blue knob slightly, cooling the water down slightly. He closed the door after throwing the towel onto the toilet seat situated just beside the showers' door. He grunted as the steam bounced off his body and began to fog up the secluded area. Sighing, he rubbed the pad of his thumb into his tense forearm, groaning as he did so. _Why am I so tense! Stupid Wench, making me worry so much. Keh. _His head tilted underneath the spray and he reached blindly for a scented bottle on the shelf attached to the wall beside the shower knobs. He brought it up to his face and glared, _Strawberry. Keh! _He flipped the lid open and he smirked, he admitted it didn't smell that bad. He squirted a small portion onto his palm and placed the bottle back in place. He began to lather his hair whilst scraping his scalp with his nails, not too hard to hurt. After lathering up, he just tipped his head forward, letting the spray rain down on him, his silver hair fell over his shoulders as he placed his forehead on the cold tile, the contrast in temperatures giving him goosebumps. "Stupid," He muttered, not exactly sure who he was talking about, him not realizing the weather would get so bad or the fact that Kagome had been hurt, still trying to ride in the rain. "You'll kill yourself one day, you know." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Kouga tossed and turned in his dark green sheets as a layer of sweat covered him. He was having the same dream he always had, repeating the same incident over and over again. _**'It was raining, thundering and lightening, the rain pouring down with such immense power that it would bring a mortal to his knees. That didn't stop Kouga though, he was too fixated on the view in front of him, the unknown Baboon, slaying his kin and tribe mercilessly, without regret without hesitation. The castle residing behind the Baboon was wavering, as if it was an illusion, then everything disappeared, all that was left was the scent of his brothers' blood, taunting him, egging him on, to take revenge, to avenge the deaths of his kin, to kill the murderous Baboon.' **_His eyes shot open as he sat up, panting hard as he tugged at his shirt, throwing it over his head and into the corner of the room, the sunlight of dawn slithering through the gaps in his blinds. He began to relax as he breathed in deeply. _Just the same old nightmare Kouga, that's in the past, when you find the Baboon, you'll take revenge. _Kouga agreed mentally. He threw the sheets of his legs and stood up, examining himself in the mirror. His dark skin contrasting against the pale brown of the room. He scanned the room quickly, spotting the suitcase that had been brought up early yesterday morning. He unzipped it and pulled out his underwear, rapidly stuffing it into the top empty draw of the draws positioned on the left side of the bed. He immediately changed into a clean pair and pulled a white wife-beater over his head and pulled it down, he picked a pair or dark blue track bottoms from the bottom of his suitcase and slipped into them. With speed inhumane, he pulled a comb through his unruly mane and tied it into his signature pony-tail on the crown of his head.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he plaited his long hair, he sat on the edge of the single bed covered in grey, twirling strands of hair around each other to form said braid. The braid reached his waist as he tied the small band in the bottom, snarling as the band pulled a few strands of his hair painfully. "Wuss." He turned to see InuYasha leaning casually on the door frame of his open door, picking at his nails as he glanced over to his brother.

"Well, I'm not used to having this sort of torture. I never realized how scary one old lady could be." InuYasha snickered and reached around his back, pulling his own braid into view, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he smirked.

"Jakotsu attacked me, pfft. Stupid Molly." Sesshomaru caught a whiff of something fruity, something...

"I think I will start questioning your sexuality as well InuYasha, is that..." He paused for effect, "strawberry I smell?" InuYasha growled at his brother.

"Keh." He turned abruptly, his braid mimicking his actions as he stormed away from the open door. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips as he watched his brother go.

_I think, with time, maybe we can become the brothers you always desired InuYasha._

* * *

Sango descended the stairs, the smell of eggs and bacon reaching her nose making her mouth water. "Mmm. Kaede's cooking." She practically sprinted into the kitchen and gasped at what she saw. Kouga and InuYasha were sitting next to each other on one side of the huge table, Sesshomaru next to InuYasha as they fought for the bacon. Shippo was sitting opposite InuYasha with a lump on his head, cradling said lump. Miroku was sitting next to Shippo, howling with laughter as his empty plate began gathering dust, Jakotsu was sitting next to Kouga, nearest to the archway entrance to the kitchen. His food was barely touched as he too, was laughing, Kaede had a frying pan in her hands, dishing out eggs and bacon. Sango licked her dry lips as she sat on the other side of Shippo, not trusting Miroku to keep his 'cursed' hand to himself. Kaede placed scrambled eggs and sizzling bacon on her plate, making her mouth overflow with drool as the smell was like heaven, the steam rising off said food and warming her face as she leaned over the plate.

"Good morning my dear Sango," Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku, always the charming prince. "how did you sleep?" He winked and a red blush covered her face as she stared down at her face.

"Keep the conversation PG-rated please children." Kaede informed, a shadow of a smile edging it's way to her lips. "Once everyone is finished eating, please go and get the horses into their stalls, they need check ups from last night, most of them weren't able to be caught, only Kagome can do that and we need to see if they are all right." At the mention of Kagome, the dinner table became silent, all of their moods darkening.

"I'll take her a plate of food up." Sango stood and plated several spoons of eggs onto a plate, sprinkling a pinch of salt over them, _just the way she likes it. _Sango walked out of the room and everyone continued eating silently.

* * *

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kouga gathered a lead rein each, turquoise, silver and dark blue. "Dark blue is Toby's. He's a black Dartmoore, 14 hands or so. Silver is Fal's, he's a dun Thoroughbred, 15 hands at least. Turquoise is Sally's, Black and white Cob, over 18 hands. Find them and bring them back." Kaede instructed, all boys nodded and sprinted to the 4 acre field with the equipment, their running an inhumane speed. "Shippo, Miroku, take Posie's and Luc's tack, bring them in boys." The two nodded and followed after the other 3.

* * *

"Kaede..." A small voice sounded and Kaede turned to an injured Kagome, clutching her ribs as she leaned heavily against the door frame.

"Child! You should be in bed resting!" The old woman exclaimed, rushing towards her on her little legs. "Go back to bed! Where is Sango?" Kagome sighed and allowed Kaede to take her to the dining room, setting her down onto the chair beside the chair that Sesshomaru had sat earlier. "Coffee?" The 15 year-old nodded and watched as the old woman hobbled into the kitchen.

"Sango's helping the boys rally up the horses, I forced her to." Kaede sighed and nodded.

"Your stubbornness will be the death of you Kagome Higurashi." Kaede voiced, her words stern.

"Kaede, I'm fine, you said so yourself, they are just bruised, I'm not immobile, I can still work!" Kaede placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of the young girl and she wrapped her hands around it, the heat giving her goosebumps. "I'm sorry Kaede, you know me. I've always been an independent girl, you know that of all people. You were the one to offer to be my guardian when I was 11 because Miroku and Sango weren't adults."

"You had to mature at a very young age Kagome however, that doesn't mean you have to still be independent, you've been through a lot, I know, but you have me, Sango and Miroku, even Shippo! To support you when your down. You don't need to be so... Alone, we're here." Kagome stayed silent, staring into her reflection in her coffee.

"I know. But. But I, I can't break out of my own shell Kaede, I've suffered enough, I don't want to let anyone in." Kaede placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, a small smile was directed at the old woman.

"Kagome-"

"Kaede!" She turned to face the door as a panting Miroku emerged, his face red.

"What is it child?"

"Zera! She, she's... She's sick, really sick, she's on the floor!" Kaede's eyes widened and Kagome sprinted out of her seat, rushing towards the door and shoving Miroku out of the way, not caring about her wounds.

* * *

Her legs leaped across the pebbled ground and she watched as Kouga brought Fal through the open gate, leading him on a lead rein, Kagome didn't even think about it, she pushed Kouga over, unclipped the rein and jumped onto the horse's back, immediately directing him back into the field and galloping off, all the while, Kouga sat there; stunned. "Kagome!" Miroku screamed, bolting after her.

* * *

Kagome tugged on Fal's mane, urging him to go faster. "Come on boy, I need you to hurry!" She whispered, kicking her heels gently into the horses sides. The dun thoroughbreds hooves were quiet against the green grass and slippery mud. Kagome saw the palamino rolling in the grass, whinnying and grunting. InuYasha was standing above the horse, Sally had been taken with Sesshomaru and Toby, back to the Ranch. He was staying with the sick horse.

* * *

He turned to face the galloping hooves and his eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Kagome! You should be at the-"

"Zera!" Said horse stopped whinnying and tilted her head up, glancing in the direction of the voice. "Girl, stay with me!" Kagome jumped off the horse whilst it was still galloping and landed feet first on the grass. "Zera!" The horse began whinnying again, sensing the distress in her friends voice. Kagome began patting her neck, it was damp with sweat and rain, the horses' laboured breath was coming quicker and quicker and tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. "Zera," She attempted to hug the horse, cradling her head.

"She's going to be Ok Kagome." Kagome turned to InuYasha, her eyes cold, barricaded.

"How would you know!" She howled, sending an icy glare at him, "She's the only thing I have left of my father!" She shrieked, InuYasha cowered and fell to his knees, then onto his butt.

"Kagome, I-I-I- I'm sorry." He whispered, defeated. He glanced at the girl as she cradled the horse, "What's wrong with her?"

"She is an old horse! She has diseases! She's lame! She's dying!" InuYasha approached her and pulled her away as he heard Jakotsu's howls. Her eyes widened as she watched Jak run up with a metal case in his hands. "No Jak! Don't!" Jak slid on his knee's next to the horse as InuYasha held her back by her biceps, not by her ribs due to her injury. Jak pulled a needle out of his case and poured the death-serum into the syringe, squirting the liquid out. "Jak!" Jakotsu turned his face towards her and she gasped, his eyes were angry.

"Stop being selfish!" Kagome stopped her struggling, InuYasha exhaled deeply behind her. "I've kept Zera alive for two years, to keep you happy, to know you still had part of your dad but this horse is suffering Kagome! She has been dying since she turned lame!" Kagome's tears started again and she turned to face InuYasha, clutching her shirt and burying her face in his shirt, crying her eyes out.

"Okay..." She whimpered, a few minutes later and the whinnying stopped, nothing but silence except Kagome's crying. InuYasha's arms hung awkwardly by his side, not sure what to do. He looked at Jakotsu, asking silently for answers.

_'Hug her.' _He mouthed and InuYasha reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in heat. He tightened his arms around her as her arms wound around him, embracing him fully.

* * *

Eventually, Kagome's sobs died down and the pain in her ribs finally set in, she groaned as InuYasha's hold was still very tight. Jakotsu coughed and Kagome pulled away, looking at him, not once glancing at the horse corpse as she leaned against him for physical support as well as mental. The three of them began to walk back to the Ranch as Jak glanced at his watch. "We've been out here since half nine and it's now quarter to 12, wow." He whispered, InuYasha's ears picking up the attempt of him trying to change the subject.

"Are you hurting Kagome? Your ribs?" She shrugged, in all honesty, her ribs were hurting but she didn't want them to know, she just wanted to go home and cry.

* * *

Kaede watched as InuYasha, Jakotsu and Kagome emerged from the field, Fal following after. InuYasha nodded to Kaede as he walked towards her, Kagome walked straight past everyone, straight towards the barn, straight to the only place she could think. Kouga was about to go after her when InuYasha's arm stopped him, shaking his head. "Let her be alone, Zera was put down." Kaede's eyes widened and looked straight at Jak:

_'You actually did it?'_

_'Yes'_

Kaede sighed and looked towards the girl who hauled the barn doors open, walked through them and shut them. "Sesshomaru should be back in a few moments with Nadia, she's the only one left." Everyone nodded, they all strolled into the Ranch house with a defeated sigh, InuYasha however, stared at the barn, wondering whether it was a good idea to go to her or not.

_Later. _He concluded. He soon followed after the rest.

* * *

It was pitch black outside and still, Kagome hadn't returned from the barn. InuYasha wasn't quite sure why no one bothered to even get her, even Sesshomaru and Kouga didn't seem to mind her being gone. Sighing, he fell back on his bed, his arms spread wide as he exhaled, he had just gotten out of the shower, a blue fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Sighing, he sat up and grasped the hem of the towel, he immediately pulled underwear on and a pair of red track bottoms. He slipped a white wife-beater over his tanned skin, he turned to the window positioned on the left side of his bed, opened it and sat in the sill. He glimpsed at the clock, it was half ten in the evening, she had been gone over 10 hours. Quickly, he grabbed the spare blanket thrown over his couch and folded it, tucking it into his arms. Sighing, he jumped down the two story house and landed silently on the grass below. He sprinted in the direction of the barn.

* * *

He approached the doors and attempted to open them, it was barricaded, growling quietly, he walked back so he could see the window above the doors, the wide ledge running around the whole second story. He crouched down, exhaled and leaped upwards, he landed on the wooden ground with a soft thud, he noticed a light in the window, quite dull but noticeable to Demons. He grasped the wooden frame above the window and slipped his slim body through the window, he saw her. She was curled up by an oil lamp, breathing softly, he realized she was sleeping. Sighing, he unwrapped the blanket and draped it over her, her form relaxed slightly breathing speeding up as she stirred. InuYasha's eyes widened as he watched her eyelids open slightly, barely a millimetre, he sprinted out of the window, jumping down to the ground. "InuYasha!" He froze.

* * *

She stirred slightly as she felt warmth envelope her, a familiar scent surrounded her nose as she began to wake. She opened her eyes the tiniest bit and saw a sliver of silver, but as soon as she noticed it, it disappeared. Her eyes opened wider as she began to awaken, and before she could control her voice, she blurted it out. "InuYasha!" Said half-demons ears appeared on the windowsill of the barn window, twitching. A slight giggle broke out of her throat before she could stop it and he jumped in, growling.

"What you laughing at Wench?" Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter. His chest swelled in pride, he had managed to make the depressed girl giggle somehow.

"Can I touch your ears?" He froze, looking at her with surprise.

"You want to touch them?" He questioned, holding said appendages protectively in his hands.

"How could I not?" She fired back, her head tilting to the side.

"It's the permanent reminder that I'm a half-demon." She shivered slightly, she pulled the blanket tighter around her, glancing at him.

"I don't care. I think their adorable. Please!" She whined and his ears flattened against his head underneath his hands. Sighing, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, the hay making the wooden pallets underneath them spongy. He slowly removed his hands and his ears flickered towards her, a bright smile appeared on her face as he glared at her softly.

"Don't be too rough." That's all the permission she needed as she shrugged the blanket off and knelt up, being careful of her ribs as she did so. Her fingers shadowed across his bangs, his golden eyes watching her intently, waiting for any pain. He was shocked slightly when she gently ran her fingers down the back of the appendages. She repeated her action and he pushed his head into her hands, with the encouragement he gave her, she scratched her nails down them gently, a purring sound reverberating from his chest, she smiled.

"They are really soft!" His ears twitched and she giggled as they escaped her grasp. She began massaging them and his purring increased, he began nuzzling her neck as she leaned over. "They are really, really sensitive. I like them, I want them." She whined and a ghost of a smile etched it's way onto the half-demons face.

"Your the first one I've let touch them, beside my mom." A light blush dusted his cheeks at the admittance, he shivered when she mock-gasped, he prayed she didn't notice the different colour appearing on his face.

"Your blushing." She whispered, a blush appearing on her face.

"Keh!" Embarrassed, he turn his head away from her and pulled her new obsession away from her.

"InuuuuuYaashhhaaaaa..." She whined and he huffed, turning back to her so she could play with his ears once again. She squealed as her fingers busied themselves with his ears. "I love them so much!" She smiled, the happiness she felt at the minute was real, genuine. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, a shiver travelled up his spine at the breath being blown into his ear.

"Fo-for what?" She smiled and hugged his shoulders, he awkwardly just knelt there, letting him hug her.

"For making me happy." He smiled because he knew she couldn't see it. What she didn't know, she wouldn't confront him about it.

"Feh." He murmured. She smirked and dug her fingers into his ribs, he yelped and jumped away, glaring at her, she wrapped the blanket around her again.

"I wish I'd just heal quickly, I normally go out for a ride when I'm... Like this." He glanced at her, contemplating with himself whether he should tell her...

"I can heal you," _Oh well done InuYasha, _"I mean, my blood heals, it isn't poisonous like a Full Demons..." He attempted. "All you have-"

"I'll do it." He looked at her wide-eyed, surprised that she would even accept help from a half-demon. "What do I do?" Awkwardly, he played with his claws. "InuYasha?"

"You drink my blood. It'll heal your bruised ribs." He murmured, he was terrified she'd think him a freak and run away, just like everyone else.

"Ok."

"What?" A confused look crossed his face, not sure if he'd heard her right.

"I'll drink your blood, I want to heal quickly. Please." She whispered. A thought hit him like a ton of bricks, only just realizing it.

_She called me by my name, it sounded so... Natural that I didn't realize it sooner! _"You called me by my name." He whispered. She blinked, replaying their conversation, her eyes were like saucers as she stared at him. "Why?"

"Why? You gained my respect when you came to comfort me," She smiled at him, a pearly white one. "when you let me touch your ears." She finished. "Please heal me." He nodded and dragged a claw across his wrist, slicing it open, she gawked at the cut.

"Don't worry, I heal quickly, so you better hurry up." He held his wrist out to her and she wrapped her small hands around his forearm and wrist quickly, she brought it to her mouth and licked experimentally. He shivered, her warm tongue dragging across the cut as she began to drink. The metallic taste in her mouth didn't faze her as she repeatedly sucked, she owed him big time. Five minutes later, the wound had sealed and he looked at her, a trail of blood trickled down the corner of her lips and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, he wiped it on his red track bottoms, and turned away. "You should be healed by the morning." He whispered, she nodded. "Don't tell anyone about my blood." She nodded and stood, wrapping his blanket around herself another time, he stood up too and immediately blew out the oil lamp, plunging them into darkness. He grasped her wrist and dragged her to the ladder down the far end of the barns second story, opposite the window. He could see clearly because of his Demon vision. He reached the end and quickly but gently hauled Kagome into his side with one clawed hand as he jumped down to the floor, Kagome, not expecting it, let out an eep sound. He landed silently and headed to the barn doors. A thick wooden beam was barricading the doors. Sighing, he let her feet hit the floor and rapidly unbolted the door, minutes later, he jumped through his bedroom window with Kagome, who immediately said goodnight and left the room. Sighing, InuYasha jumped onto his back, landing on the bed.

* * *

**R&R please! Love you all!**

**Spav12**


	5. Embarrassment Strikes Again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**Chapter 5 – Embarrassment strikes again!**

The shrill ring of the alarm clock jolted Kagome awake as her eyes popped open, immediately sitting up, she glanced at the clock. The little hand thwacking between the two bells annoyingly. Cursing, she slammed her hand down atop of it, silencing it. Her hand dragged across her face as she glanced around her room, confusion gnawing at her features. _Oh yeah, InuYasha made me drink his blood and brought me back to his room, I immediately ran out, duh! _She slapped her forehead at her dumbness, her eyes tilted towards the photo frame sitting upon her clothes draws, the draws being near the door in the corner. Briefly, Kagome combed her fingers through her hair, _Yikes, when was the last time I had had a shower? _She cringed. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, covers protesting as they wrapped themselves around her. Growling, she lifted her legs back onto the bed and began to untangle them. 5 minutes later and it turned into a full out war, the sheets wouldn't _move. _She scuffled around her bed, and soon found herself kissing the floor. "I hate beds." She mumbled, finally able to escape the deadly trap.

Her feet automatically headed to her shutter closet, the white splintered wood creaking in protest as she opened it, releasing the handle, she cringed when it snapped off the hinges and hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Sighing in exasperation, she shuffled through her clothes. A stream of bright sunlight slithered through the slit in the black silk curtains, framing the objects that resided inside the room. Smiling, she pulled out her being straw cowboy hat and threw it on her bed. She dragged a white tank-top out, alongside a blue chequered shirt, the different shades of blue contrasting against each other. She glanced at the clock and almost cringed at the time, it was nearly 6:00am! The horses needed to be let out. She hurriedly pulled out the first bottoms she saw and pulled her nightgown off her form. She quickly changed her underwear and tugged on the new clothing. As she finished buttoning up her bottoms, she looked down at them and glared. _Trust me to pick Jean shorts. _She snarled inwardly, placing her hat on her head after brushing her hair, she quietly opened her door, careful not to wake any demons. She tiptoed down the stairs as she battled with a pair of socks one handed, nearly tripping on the steps. She opened the front door, it's rusty red paint in need of a touch-up. _I'll get one of the guys to do that later. _She was about to step over the threshold when it registered. "Boots!" She hissed, stomping into the storage cupboard located at the left of the front door. After finding her brown boots with horse embroidery, she slipped them on without hesitation and reached for the stable keys hanging on the pegs by the door.

* * *

She threw open the stable doors and noticed a stall door open, the fifth one on the left side: Guy's. "Hello?" Kouga's head popped out of the stall and she sighed in relief, she approached him, walking into the stall as she watched the wolf-demon groom the Thoroughbred. The brush moved swiftly over the dark brown fur, gliding through the silky strands as it brushed off any excess dirt. Without hesitation, she picked up the curry comb and began to gently un-knot the horses' mane. "Good Morning Kouga." She smiled at him and he couldn't help the small blush that tainted his cheeks.

"Morning Kagome." He mumbled, trying to desperately distract himself from the beauty just feet away from him. Guy whinnied as if sensing Kouga's feelings, causing said demon to darken in the unnatural colour. "Your healed?" He sniffed the air experimentally, he couldn't smell any blood.

"Sure am!" She untied the knot at her navel and Kouga's eyes widened, she lifted her tan-top to show him her healed, pale flesh. Kouga coughed and she dragged it back down, oblivious to Kouga's embarrassment. He watched as she crouched down to check Guy's hooves, he then noticed her pale, legs. He snapped out of thoughts that could possibly lead to a slap from the young woman and continuously groomed the same spot over Guy's fur. "His shoe's are still intact. That's good..." She flashed him another smile as she stood straight once again, she was around 5'5 which was nothing compared to his 6'1 however, he wasn't as tall as InuYasha or Sesshomaru, who were an astounding 6'4 and a 6'6. "Kouga?"

"Hmm?" He stopped grooming the horse and placed the brush on the shelf beside the water trough.

"Do you live with Izayoi? I mean, she said she was sending her two sons over, which are InuYasha and Sesshomaru, so... Are you adopted?" She knew she was prying, but she wanted to find out more about the three boys who were radiating a mysterious aura.

"I-I" Kagome's eyes flicked to her watch that she had subconsciously attached to her wrist before heading out, her eyes widenening.

"Yikes! I need to get the boys up! See you later Kouga!" She smiled at him as she sprinted to the Ranch house. Kouga staring after her, pain etched into his features as he remembered his kin.

* * *

"Kaede!" She rushed into the kitchen, catching the sweet smell of pancakes, she watched as the old woman placed three pancakes on each plate. "I'll go get the boys!"

"Your Ok?"

"Spectacular Lady Kaede!" Kagome beamed and sprinted up the stairs, heading straight to InuYasha's bedroom.

* * *

Kagome gaped at the site, never had she seen the half-demon look so... Sweet before. He had an arm sprayed across his eyes as his chest gently rose... A very bare chest. Kagome's cheeks reddened as she noticed his boxer-clad form splayed on top of his covers. His muscled torso glinting sweat in the limited sunlight that slitted through the curtains. A smirk formed on her face, he was so going to get it. _The lazy ass! _She snorted and headed to the bathroom, reaching for a bucket on her way.

InuYasha screeched as freezing water was poured onto him, his muscles immediately tensing as goosebumps arose on his skin, his eyes snapped open. He glared at a laughing Kagome, the bucket in hand, he shuddered as the cold seeped into his skin. He was about to say something when Sesshomaru popped his silvery head in. "Wow, what a lovely way to wake up!" Sesshomaru disappeared. InuYasha's anger reached it's limit as he immediately sprung up and pushed Kagome against the wall beside his door, his hands on her shoulders as he snarled in her face. She gasped as he was inches away from her, his body flush against her. His body radiating heat.

"Don-don't ever, do that again Wench!" He growled, his teeth bared. His ears swivelled in her direction as her breath quickened, a pink hue rising on her cheeks. InuYasha's eyes widened in horror as he stepped away and immediately ran for his closet, pulling his thin black satin robe on, he tightened the sash as he walked back towards her. "I mean it, do that again and you'll regret it." He growled darkly, she glared at him, her anger rising. Instead of lashing out, she walked away, blindly tossing the bucket behind her, hitting InuYasha in the chest.

* * *

So here they were, sitting at the table, eating breakfast, silently. Kagome sta next to Sesshomaru, who then sat next to InuYasha, who was then seated next to the wolf and the Vet sitting obliviously at the end of the table, near the kitchen entrance. Kaede sat opposite Jak, Miroku sitting next to the old woman, Shippo picking at his pancakes as he sat next to the Lech and finally Sango, who just stared between the two people giving death glares. InuYasha wolfed down his pancakes, a scowl planted permanently in his face as he scanned the room. Kagome had the same look. He weaved a clawed hand over to the opposite side of the table and effectively stole the Kitsune's reamining pancake, he again, gobbled it down without hesitation. "InuYasha! That was Shippo's!" Kagome screamed, standing up, her fists clenched tightly on the table, outlining her empty plate.

"I need more food than the runt!" He snapped, also standing up and throwing a heated glare at her, his more intense however. Kagome screamed in aggravation before pushing her chair out and stomping out of the house.

"You know InuYasha, I don't think Kagome likes you all that much." InuYasha turned to the smug Kitsune.

"Shut your mouth runt." He snapped, before he too, stormed off to his bedroom.

* * *

"One, two, three, four." Jump. "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four." Jump. Kagome steered Hanta around, ready to jump the fence for the eleventh time, she had arrived ta the stables to relieve some anger, she ended up taking Hanta, a cherry bay Hunter, for a couple of jumps in the Corral. The copper saddle blanket gleamed against the black handwriting of the horses' name. Hanta meant Hunter in Japanese, Kagome was inspired by the language, how foreign and fascinating it was. She exhaled slowly as she reached the jump again, preparing.

"Well hello Miss. Kagome." She stilled the horse just as he was about to jump, she turned to see Sesshomaru casually leaning on the Corrals' fence, clothed in a black cowboys hat, blue jeans and a grey polo. He made the plain look enticing. "Oh, don't stop on my behalf!" He smirked, watching as she dismounted.

"It's okay, time to stop anyway. How long have I been out here?" She wondered, more to herself than Sesshomaru, she had been thoroughly distracted from the fight with InuYasha earlier.

"Well, that fiasco happened at the table at 7:00, so... it's about half 11."

"Oh my gosh! I need to feed the horses!" She quickly trotted Hanta out of the Corral, exiting through the now open gate being held by Sesshomaru. "Thanks." She muttered as she quickly headed to the stables directly in front of her. She opened the doors and led Hanta into the third stall on the left, beside Dengen's.

* * *

After un-tacking Hanta, she silently promised she'd groom him later, Sesshomaru jogged behind her as she headed to the tack room. She placed the tack on Hanta's rack and began sweeping it over with polish and cleansing liquids. Once finished, she headed to a cupboard in the far back, standing as tall as Sesshomaru, double silver doors chained together. She pulled the key out of her shirt and quickly unlocked it. Her eyes scrolled the shelves as Sesshomaru set out the individual coloured feeding buckets behind her. She read for the fodder and nearly fell at the sheer weight it was, had Sesshomaru not been supporting her from behind. Sighing in relief, she ripped a small pair of scissors out of the small tack-box laying beside the food cupboard. She skimmed the blades across the seam and ripped it open, "Hand me the food shovel please Sesshomaru." Said guy followed his orders and passed her the overly large spoon, she quickly scooped up the first load and dumped it into the first bucket, the colour of t was scarlet. "Ariadne," She confirmed, adding another half a spoon to the same dish. She spooned another one into Nadia's pink bucket, adding another full spoon. She repeated the action for Star's yellow bucket, Kibo's white, Hanta's copper, Luc's dark green and Dengen's blue one. She headed over to the tap with a watering can and began to fill it up as she watched Sesshomaru continue her previous actions with the other horses' buckets. "Posie's," He placed the fodder into the bronze bucket, "Guy's." another scoop into a lilac bucket, "Fal, Naria's and Fraed." She watched as another scoop was poured into a silver, gold and grey bucket. She looked longingly at the abandoned green bucket, "Zera," Her eyes welled up with tears but she quickly swiped them away, not wanting to cry. "Billy, Sally, Shaia... Wait! I need to get Dom a bucket... Oh, a red one!" She smiled and reached into the top shelf to said bucket as she kept the watering can underneth the ongoing tap. Sesshomaru retrieved it and proceeded to fill it. She turned the tap off and headed towards the demon. "Thanks! Could you stir?" She asked, he nodded.

"Sure, where's the spoon?" She flicked her head towards the cupboard and he spotted his wanted object. She filled each bucket with a cup of water, Sesshomaru stirring as they went along each bucket.

She had just finished putting Shaia's food in her stable when she turned to a rowdy Dom, yesterday was Shippo's turn to feed the horses, and the day before, Miroku's. "Dom." She whispered and the ears flickered from the small voice, his head appeared over the gate and she walked over, the food bucket hanging on her left arm. She reached a hand out to stroke his muzzle but he backed away, whinnying. "It's Ok, I'm not going to hurt you..." She murmured, showing him the bucket as she unlatched his gate. Reluctantly, she stopped inside and placed the food bucket down in the corner by the gate. The horse whinnied quietly but took a hesitant step towards the food, eyeing Kagome cautiously. "Sesshomaru, can you hand me the red tack kit please?" The Demon nodded and followed her orders, not complaining at all.

* * *

The brush glided over his fur hesitantly as she watched his head disappear into the bucket, her eyes were cautious and ready for any sudden movement from the rowdy horse. Sighing, she swept her arm over her forehead, carrying beads of sweat with it. Her heels of her boots hit against the floor quietly as she moved around the horses body slowly. She came across the cut that was covered by a patch and she effectively worked around it. "You were hurt, weren't you? No one deserves to be tortured or hurt." She sighed to herself, "Not even if your different from someone else, that doesn't... It doesn't give them the right to single you out from the rest. Your only hanyo after all." Her strokes stopped as she realized she was no longer talking about Dom. A tear slipped down her cheek. "You were bullied and treated differently just because of your heritage."

"You were bullied and treated differently just because of your heritage." InuYasha froze as he was walking through the stable, he was approaching Star's stall, which was 6 stalls down from Dom's, when his ears picked up her soft words. "No one has the right." She whispered and he vaguely smelt the salt of tears, "You were cast aside like you were nothing, just like me." His eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about, it warmed his heart tremendously, her words were comforting, knowing she didn't care about his heritage or his tainted blood. Smiling, he carried on walking, making his footsteps louder so she knew he was approaching.

"Hey Wench? You in here?" He heard her rushed footsteps as she poked her head out of the far stall and waved slightly.

"Hey!" She yelled, a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes; he noticed it. He cringed internally as the saltiness of her tears remained in the air.

"Wench, what are you doing?" He jogged down the stalls as Dom began to whinny.

"Just feeding and grooming Dom, that's all." She smiled, this one was genuine and big, and it was contagious.

"Well, Eri is back in the Traveliner, very creative by the way. _'Where horses and people are one.' _It's catchy." She growled and turned to face the grinning half-demon.

"Stop being a jerk and help me put this tack back in the shed Taisho." She ordered, a threatening promise laced into the sentence, opaque as steel. He muttered something about 'Wench's' and 'that time of the month'. Which happily earned him a slap up the side of his head. She happily skipped out of the stall to greet her guest's, oblivious to the half-demon checking out her ass.

* * *

Her hands became sweaty as she watched Shippo, Sesshomaru and Kouga unload the Traveliner, suitcases in one hand of each men. She watched as a man in a slick Armani suit stepped out of the vehicle, an air of arrogance protruded from his very being and she shuddered. However, when he turned to face her, a sweat smile graced his handsome features. A blush covered her cheeks as she secretly turned away, looking over to an approaching silver-haired half-demon who wore his famous scowl. "Hey Kagome-" He stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Naraku and his mouth retracted into a snarl, his teeth bared as he automatically stepped in front of the suddenly under-dressed girl, his bronzed arm forcing her back. "What are you doing here?" He glared at the Armani suit wearing man, he just seemed to smile sweetly and walk toward them, his back straight and his black loafers subconsciously gliding over the bigger stones on the ground.

"Hello InuYasha. I never knew you were acquainted with my best-friends daughter." Kagome's eyes widened and pushed past InuYasha, despite his protests.

"You knew my father?" The older man nodded and opened his mouth to speak but a black-haired woman hooked her arm through his own.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi, I am so finally glad to meet you! Naraku hasn't shut up about you. He was always around you when you were still in nappies!" The woman gushed, dragging herself and the man into a closer proximity to the silently fuming half-demon and the wide-eyed teenager.

"Hello, as you already seem to know, I am Kagome Higurashi, what are your names? Have you booked?" The older man nodded and his free arm swooped into his chest pocket and pulled a card out: it was a business card. "Naraku Onigumo. How nice to meet-"  
"Re-unite." He corrected whilst still smiling.

"You. You too Mrs. Kagura. She stepped forward, InuYasha was suddenly holding her hand, his fingers intertwined with her own. She squeaked and looked to him, he was still glaring at the older man. She tried to pull her hand out ut he wouldn't let go. Sighing, she stepped forward again and reached her free hand out to the couple, shaking both of their hands, InuYasha just ignoring both of them whilst standing next to her, _really _close.

"I have previously booked the double bedroom and two singles in one room. The inn. March 9th 2008." He acted as if he was reading off an imaginary script. Kagome beamed at him and was about to point in the direction of an Approaching Hojo when she realized InuYasha was still holding her hand.

"Hojo!" Said brown-haired man sprinted to her, stars in his eyes. _As per usual. _She reprimanded silently. "Take Mr and Mrs. Onigumo to the Inn, talk to Yuka, she should be working the front desk today and tell her to check them in." Kagome's attention faltered on the boy as she saw two white-haired teenagers running up with happy smiles on their faces.

"Hello Miss. Kagome! Do you remember us?" They swarmed around her and the half-demon, who seemed to tighten his hold on her now blood-lacking hand.

"Erm... I can't say I do." She answered shyly, looking to the floor in embarrassment, the toe of her rodeo boot automatically playing with the loose pebbles on the ground.

"Hakudoshi and Kanna!" They both squealed and entrapped her in a hug, awkwardly stretching her arm as InuYasha refused to let go. She sent him a glare but he seemed to glared back. This was going to be a looong weekend. "Oh! You mean your the guys I used to play with when I was 7?" They nodded enthusiastically. But their attention turned to InuYasha.

"Oh! Kagome has such a handsome boyfriend!" Kanna looked at him dreamily, her hands clasped together once she released Kagome. "What a powerful looking demon!"

"Half-demon." He muttered and Kanna immediately shut up, trying to step away secretly, which by the way, was noticed by everyone and Kagome's heart ached for the half-demon.

"He's not my boyfriend Kanna. He's my friend." She squeezed his hand in a reassuring way and mouthed the word _'later' _to him. He nodded and Kagome watched silently as the family walked off with the Inn Worker. She sighed with relief and let her smile drop as she turned towards the youngest Taisho brother. "What's this all about?" She whisper-screamed, holding their joined hands in the air, right in front of his face. He coughed and quickly released said appendage and a blush stained his cheeks rebelliously.

"Kagura," He whispered, and she was suddenly aware of how close he was.

_When had he gotten so close to me? _She wondered.

"Kagura was released from prison two years ago, she had somehow managed to worm her way out, she killed 5 people Kagome. _5._" He looked worried, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just make sure your not alone, I-we don't want you getting hurt." He stuttered, then he pointed in the direction of the Ranch House, she nodded and they walked in the wooden building.

* * *

**Finished! Chapter five is donw guys! *Wolf whistles* I know i haven't uploaded in some time but it's because i have been very busy and have hardly any time, also, to add icing to the cake, i suffered a week of Writers block! How horrendous. I'm alright now. Anyways, R&R please guys, much appreciated!**

**Spav12**


	6. Music Speaks The Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

I Love This Bar © Toby Keith

Can You Feel The Love Tonight © Elton John (Lyrics) Kenny G (Saxophone cover)

You Will Never Be (c) Julia Sheer

**R&R please guys! **

**-x-**

* * *

_There are too many tricks in this life. If you don't want to be played, you must learn how to play them._

* * *

**To Be Free**

Chapter 6 – Music speaks the heart

"Killed 5 people." Kagome repeated, eyeing InuYasha sceptically. He was swirling his straw in his milkshake, looking out the window that replaced a brick wall. They were currently sitting in Madonna's Café, drinking strawberry milkshakes whilst musing over the Onigumo's. Their current victim on the subject was Kagura, the step mother of the twins. Obviously, the mother of the twins had disappeared or ran off because when Kagome 'asked' about it, it wasn't a tender enough subject to think that she died, but it was sore one. Sighing for the umpteenth time, InuYasha flexed his hand absent-mindedly, and Kagome seemed to have enough of the same action. "InuYasha, just tell me! What do you have against Naraku? Sure, Kagura supposedly killed 5 people but that probably doesn't link in with Naraku!" He gave her a sarcastic look, arrogance seemed to pore from his very being. "Fine. He probably does, but-"

"But nothing Kagome. He might be planning out to kill you next." He took a large gulp of his half-empty milkshake, glaring at her with an intensity that'd make Satan cower.

"InuYasha, don't say that! He might, in the slight possibility that he is, be evil and a murderer but he knew my dad and I'm going to take advantage of that. I want to hear all about him again." InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but she held her hand up in dismissal, "Call me selfish, because not everyone can always be _selfless _all the time. I need to actually want something, and I want to hear all Naraku's memories with my dad." The waitress took that time to come over and ask them if they wanted anything else. Kagome noticed that she was shifting from foot-to-foot uneasily and was constantly stealing glances at the half-demon opposite her. He seemed to be oblivious as he was scanning the menu. Kagome's fist clenched and a silent ten seconds past before- "What? Have you never seen a half-demon before?" InuYasha froze and looked up at Kagome, she was standing up, her clenched fists on the table, an angry snarl on her face. "If you have a problem with that, then get another person to do your shift! You people are so judgemental! Why can't you just leave him alone?" Everyone in the Café was staring at the waitress who had a horrified look on her face, her notebook and pen clutched to her chest.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Kago-Kagome, but I-I never thought you had such-such low standards..." the girl stuttered, she was frightened of the raging teenager.

"Low standards? He's probably one of the best guys out there! You people disgust me!" She noticed all the shocked looks on peoples faces as her eyes skimmed the room. She quickly placed a 10 dollar bill on the table and ripped InuYasha's clawed hand up, wrapping it in her own, she pulled him out of the booth and stormed out of the Café, all the while, feeling InuYasha's intense stare burning holes through the back of her head.

-break-

They walked over to the Chevrolet Silverado that Sango had let them borrow and Kagome threw the passenger door open, fuming silently. She slammed it shut ad folded her arms across her chest, InuYasha slid into the drivers seat and quickly started up the car.

-break-

They were 15 minutes into their one and half hour long drive and Kagome was _still _angry. InuYasha sighed as his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "Kagome cal-"

"How can you put up with that?" She exploded, the fire in her eyes burning brightly.

"I get used to it after a while." He spoke quietly, he felt as if he was talking to his mother and it warmed his heart because she had been the only person to accept him besides his father as well. And now he had Kagome.

"Well you shouldn't be! It's embarrassing!" Hurt flickered across his face, she was embarrassed to be seen with him? Kagome spoke in a whisper, "Not like that InuYasha, people singling you out! Just because your different. You're the output of not only true love but a bond between the two races. Why can't they see that?" Her eyes flickered to her hands, which were playing with the other one in her lap.

"Demons think they're superior to mortals-"

"Sesshomaru and Kouga don't seem to think so..."

"_Most _demons. They say that their blood has been tainted by the mortals blood and if half-demons continued to exist, the human emotions will result in half-demons taking human mates and their spawn will do the same and soon-"

"Demons will cease to exist?"

"Exactly. That's why most demons don't want to get close to humans because, despite being a demon and having a cold heart,"

"Like Sesshomaru?" He nodded.

"Will learn to feel for a human and that may result in love." Kagome looked out the window, watching as the merging of tree's seemed to blur past, as if just walls of blended paint.

"What's wrong with falling in love?" InuYasha glanced at Kagome's face, only half of it showing due to her interest in the window.

"What's not wrong with it?"

"You'll find happiness. You will have a family, you'll have kids, you'll be loved."

"You'll die if it meant saving the person you love. Correct?"

"I wouldn't know but sure."

"And then the person you did save will be lonely and upset, will want to end their life to be with you. In the end, sacrificing your life was for nothing. Correct?"

"I guess so-"

"And where's the happiness in that? Your love dying for you only for it to go to waste?"

"Why are you so against falling in love?"

"Because it's a weakness." She turned to face him, she noticed his jaw was clenched, she could hear his teeth grinding together.

"You were in love, weren't you?" He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"It's complicated and a long story."

"We have time."

"Well, I was. I was deeply in love with a girl. Her name was Kaguya. She was beautiful and I loved her, I knew I did. She loved me too." A dark look covered his face. "But only on my human night."

"Your human night?" He glanced at her, silently debating whether to fully trust her with his secret, the one only his brother, mother and father knew about. His demon inside was churning, swirling like thick red blood, which in reality, was.

"I'm a half-demon. And every half-demon has a human night. Where all our demon blood is sealed within ourself and we can't access any of our abilities." She nodded, understanding him. "Mines every new moon of every month. I turn into a mortal. Kaguya didn't know that I was half-demon because I only visited her on human nights. Once a month. But one night, we went to a fair, and a circus was there. We had brought tickets and we sat in our seats. They were torturing _half-demons _there." Kagome gasped, her eyes wide as she saw the pain flutter across InuYasha's face. "Kaguya was _laughing _with the crowd at them. I felt so violated it made me sick. And it was then I knew, I could never have a future with her and the funny thing was, I immediately fell out of love with her. As soon as she started laughing at half-demons being bound, chained and whipped until blood was poured." Kagome scooted over on the one big seat of the truck, sitting right next to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I didn't meet you on your human night."

"Why?" he asked, slightly shaken at her proximity.

"Because then, if I showed interest in you, you would've pushed me away, you'd think we were all like Kaguya and only liked the human side of you and you'd never let me see your half-demon form." A smile flirted with his lips, he felt her snuggle into his side, sliding her warm hand so it was placed on his knee. She began humming softly, her eyes closing in contentment. "I'd hate to not know you as your are Dog boy." She opened her eyes and they widened, InuYasha had a massive grin on his face, but he was still facing the road. She scrambled around in the cabin of the Silverado before leaning forward, her hands firmly placed on the dash-board, she stared at him.

"What?" He asked curiously, the grin still on his face.

"You're smiling!" She beamed at him, the smile disappeared and a playful scowl masked his face. She pouted.

"No I'm not." She reseated herself into her previous position however, a rogue hand slithered up his form and into his hair, tweaking an ear slightly and he growled in bliss.

A whisper sounded and his ear twitched, "You were. You have a nice smile." She giggled as the appendage escaped her fingers and she dropped her hand.

"Keh!" He stared at his hands, the silent road began to darken as canopies of tree's towered over the car. Sighing, he glanced at the girl sitting close to him, blushing as he realized just _how _close she was. "Kagome?" Said girl shifted slightly, a deep sigh escaping her as she did so. He glanced down at her, noting that she was now asleep. He smiled, a hand removed itself from the steering wheel and he draped his arm across the back of the seat. He inhaled her scent and rasped out, "Thank you."

-break-

"So, how was your tour around the city of West Virginia?" Kaede looked at the half-demon, wondering silently, where Kagome was.

"I didn't really get a tour, Kagome was too tired." InuYasha vanished and re-appeared by the car, opening it's door and pulling Kagome out gently. He carried her bridal style back to Kaede, making sure to keep her covered from the harsh winds of the evening. InuYasha had decided to take a long route around the state, taking in all the views whilst a sleeping Kagome lay on his lap covered in his black jacket he had scooped up at the last minute.

"It's March 11th tomorrow." Kaede spoke quietly.

"So?"

"You have been here for four days. It's Friday tomorrow."

"Again, old hag. I repeat. So?" He was shifting from foot-to-foot, eager to get inside to the warmth. He wasn't cold but if Kagome tried to get any closer to him, he could seriously get her done for sexual harassment.

"It's music night tomorrow night. And because you're a newbie, we expect you to have something for us." He froze, his eyes widened as he took an automatic step back. The old hag was serious! Her face was a dead-panned look. "And the schedule for tomorrow is all work is to be done by 4pm."

"Whatever, can we get inside now? I'm freezing." _Liar._ He growled at himself. _She stuck up for me. _InuYasha pushed past Kaede before slipping his shoes off expertly and walking into the living room, waves of heat seeped into his skin and gave him goosebumps. She shifted in his arms as the heat apparently hit her too, his body ceased movement as she began turning in his arms slightly, her arm subconsciously wrapped his neck and she shifted so both arms were wrapped around it. His arms did their best to shift her without waking her up and soon enough, he found Kagome wrapping herself around him. He didn't know where to put his hands, on her thighs? _I guess I'll have to. _He took a breath before moving his hands and wrapping them around her pale flesh, said appendages were wrapped around his waist and he was slightly uncomfortable, her being so physically close. Sighing, he walked into the hallway and began to ascend the stairs, holding Kagome as he did so.

-break-

It shocked him to see all of the posters and the black, all of the dark pictures and colours that seemed to litter her bedroom walls and furniture. Scents of Kagome assaulted him as he held the door open with his back, completely astounded, he didn't expect this from Kagome at all. He walked over to her bed and placed her gently on it, careful not to jostle her. He really didn't understand this girl at all, he realized. "You're like the sea Kagome. You give off a kind view but when you begin to get closer, you just seem to suck everyone in. Just who are you Kagome?" He stared down at her, focused completely.

-break-

Kaede stared into the room, watching as InuYasha continued to stare at the girl on the bed, "Just who are you Kagome?"

"She's someone who isn't always understood." InuYasha visibly jumped and faced the old lady casually leaning on the door frame, as if it was characteristic for an old lady.

"What do you mean by that hag?" He quickly dragged the cover over her, it was stuffed at the bottom of the bed. He stomped noiselessly towards Kaede before pushing her out of the way and shutting the door.

"Kagome is a stubborn person."

"Keh, doesn't take a scientist to work that out hag." They walked in silence and soon enough, were entering the kitchen. They sat down opposite each other at the breakfast counter. Sighing, Kaede began to rub her temples in a circular motion.

"Kagome, well... She'd adopted."

InuYasha's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to say that, "Does she know?" He inquired, sending Kaede a tainted look.

"Of course she does." InuYasha relaxed, at least he didn't have to keep a secret from Kagome. "She was left on the doorstep 3 days after she was born. Here, at the Ranch. Matsuno wanted to raise Kagome as his own, people didn't question him whether she was actually his or not because they looked like family. Misaki was hesitant at first, because she wanted to have her own child but she loved Matsuno and he loved Kagome dearly. But there was a note left in the basket with her." Kaede exhaled. "It said to make sure she never knows who her real mother is. Because there's something inside Kagome that isn't human or demon. It's something _more._" His eyes were rounded, all the new information he was processing was astounding in a shocking way. "Matsuno didn't name her Kagome, it was in the basket with her. Clearly, Kagome's mother did indeed love her with all her heart but, she left her because she loved her."

His claws embedded themselves in his palms as he placed them on the table, trails of blood trickling down the crevices in his hand, "Do you know what is inside Kagome?" Kaede shook her head, "Carry on." She nodded.

"So, Kagome was raised as a sweet and innocent child, she found out she was adopted as soon as she was able to understand the concept of adoption. But when her 13th birthday came around, something strange happened." InuYasha leaned forward in his chair, determined to find out about the mysterious girl currently sleeping upstairs.

"What?"

"She was killed." InuYasha turned around rapidly, facing a frowning Miroku and Sango, the latter had her arms folded across her chest with a scowl planted on her tanned face. They walked over to the two spare chairs beside both current occupants and sat next to them.

InuYasha was confused, "Killed?" Sango nodded and began fiddling with her hair whilst stealing glances at Miroku and Kaede.

"After the second anniversary of Matsuno's death, she had rode out on Zera and was in a hit and run," Kaede paused.

"She was shot right through the brain." InuYasha coughed as he stared, bewildered at Miroku, who was now clenching his fists.

"And she survived?" InuYasha was in a puzzle, it was unbelievable, not even a full-fledged demon could survive a bullet straight through the brain.

"No, she didn't survive InuYasha, she was _killed._ And she was brought back to life." His palms had stopped bleeding due to the lack of claw embedding and his super-fast healing abilities.

"By what?"

"If we knew, we'd tell you." Sango countered, clearly frustrated at the half-demons slow brain activity.

"All we remember is, there was a bright pillar of light and a sort of tornado wrapping around it, then it turned into a deep crimson colour before turning white again. It was-"

"_Scary." _Shippo appeared behind Sango, she jumped at the sudden additional occupant to the conversation. "I remember feeling as if I was going to be purified, but much, much worse."

"So she's a Priestess." InuYasha stated.

"No," Miroku shook his head, fingering something inside his thick jacket.

"Kagome's not a Priestess but she has Priestess powers." Kaede coughed and everyone turned to look at her.

"There are four different types of Priestess. There's the Guardian, she who protects Holy artefacts from evil Demons clutches. The Fighter, she who fights for the innocent against evil."

Sango began as Kaede stopped, "The Purifier, she who purifies evil Demons and destroys the evil."

"And the Nala Priestess. The Nala is the most prestigious because she doesn't kill the evil demons, she _removes _evil full stop. Whether it be human or demon, or even half-demon. The evil in the demon deteriorates and is left with a good demon. It can be bad, it can lust after something but it can't be evil. It can kill as long as it has a justified reason. However, all the evil that is removed, the Nala stores it inside herself." Kaede concluded, looking at InuYasha, awaiting confirmation that he understood.

The confused half-demon decided to voice his internal question, "Wouldn't she become evil?"

"No. Because she's a Priestess, and a Priestess has a pure heart. Only if they decide to become evil would it taint them."

"Okay."

"Anyway, back to Kagome." Shippo urged.

"So she's not a Priestess?" Miroku shook his head, yawning. He tried to cover it up with a hand but Kaede caught it.

"Miroku, why not go to bed? We have to be up early tomorrow to get all the work done. You know it;s traditional to have music night." Miroku nodded and wished everyone goodnight, who was then immediately followed by Sango who followed Miroku's actions.

"How about we talk more about this when we are alone InuYasha? You kids should get some rest."

"Goodnight Lady Kaede," Shippo chirped, scurrying off to bed.

"Goodnight Hag. I'll see ya in the morning."

"And we don't want a repeat of the ice-bucket incident, am I clear?" She sent a knowing look to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Crystal."

-break-

Kagome hadn't seen InuYasha all day and vice versa, they were too busy getting everything ready and people settled in. Two brothers, Hiten and Manten had arrived in the Traveliner earlier this morning and Eri and Hojo had booked them into the Inn. Kagome had done her introductory speech quickly and left Kaede to sort everything else out involving them. Kouga, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango all took the liberty of letting the horses out into the field and cleaning the tack. Kagome had to keep Hakudoshi and Kanna busy by taking them out to the town by request of Naraku whilst he and Kagura went out on a ride together. Kagome had said that she'd happily take them out but Naraku asked her if it was possible that she could take them all out tomorrow afternoon, which she accepted.

-break-

It was now dusk and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, Kagome watched from the rooftop of the barn as it's final glows basked her in warmth, the orangy purple blanket encasing her in ease. She began humming softly to herself, she leaned back on her arms, the flat roof was surprisingly comfy. _"__Summer has come and passed, The innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends..." _She sighed, watching as the last lights of today drifted into nothing, becoming a pitch black sky with a crescent moon.

"Hey, everyone's waiting for you." Kagome jumped, she turned to face Sesshomaru, he knelt down beside her, looking out into the horizon.

"You do know that you will have to perform. Your a newbie, it's traditional." Sesshomaru nodded, smirking at her.

He threw an uncharacteristic cocky expression towards her, "I'll rock this house." She punched him in his shoulder, hurting her hand in the process.]"Stupid demon." She muttered, standing up, she held out her hand for Sesshomaru and everything immediately blurred.

-break-

She found herself seated in a double love-chair in the spacious Gazebo that was in the back garden, everyone was here. Shippo, Kouga and Ayumi were sitting in the rocking swing that hung from the ceiling of the octagonal gazebo roof, ivy intertwined big masses of the wood on said ceiling. Candle light was flickering from the eight holders perched on each pillar holding up the gazebo. Kaede and Miroku were sitting in a couch, it occupied one side of the octagon, they were chatting quietly. InuYasha and Sango were sitting on another couch in another side of the octagon. Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in another side, the couch was opposite Kaede's and Miroku's one, Kouga's seat was opposite the entrance. Hojo and Yuka were sitting next to each other in a couch next to Kagome's, chatting happily.

Kagome felt dizzy from the travel, the sudden movement was completely foreign to her. "Argh, warn me next time." She growled at the smirking demon beside her. "Hey everyone." She sounded slightly delusional, Inuyasha seemed to notice. "Right, because you did that Sesshy, you can go first." Nodding, he approached the corner of the octagonal gazebo that held several instruments, and a guitar caught his eye.

"Ehm..." Kagome looked at him expectantly as he sat back down, right next to her. "I know one song..." He cleared his throat again,

"_We got winners, we got losers,  
Chain smokers and boozers,  
And we got yuppies, we got bikers,  
We got thirsty hitchhikers,  
And the girls next door dress up like movie stars,_"

He began sweating from anxiety, he knew he wasn't the best of singers... He was completely shocked as Kagome began singing,

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar...  
We got cowboys, we got truckers,  
Broken-hearted fools and suckers,  
And we got hustlers, we got fighters,  
Early birds and all-nighters,  
And the veterans talk about their battle scars..." _

She was amazing! Everyone was tapping their feet or clapping as Kagome and Sesshomaru began singing together, Sesshomaru was quieter though, as he was concentrating on playing the guitar.

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar..._

_I love this bar,  
It's my kind of place,  
Just walkin' through the front door,  
Puts a big smile on my face,  
It ain't too far, come as you are,  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar..._

I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs,  
Blue-collar boys and rednecks,  
And we got lovers, lots of lookers,  
And I've even seen dancing girls and hookers,  
And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar..."

She began humming to Sesshomaru's playing, and soon everyone all, once again, joined in, Ayumi and Shippo clapping joyously as Kagome's voice, was once again, portrayed to audible ears.

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar,  
Yes I do,"_

Kagome stopped singing and soon, Sesshomaru took over, strumming the guitar at the right time automatically.

"I like my truck (I like my truck),  
I like my girlfriend (I like my girlfriend),  
I like to take her out to dinner,  
I like a movie now and then...

But I love this bar,  
It's my kind of place,  
Just trollin' around the dance floor,  
Puts a big smile on my face,  
No cover charge, come as you are,  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar,  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar..."

Everyone was hooting and clapping, InuYasha was howling along with Kouga and Kagome playfully joined in, smiles were radiant and eyes were bright as they began to thoroughly enjoy a music night. "That was great Sesshomaru!" She swiped a kiss along his cheek and the faintest of blushes tinted his cheeks, which made InuYasha and Kouga gasp.

"Sesshomaru's-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sent because he was suddenly winded, exhaling deeply.

"Okay, Kouga, you next."

"How about I play the Sax and you sing?" Kagome nodded, a beaming smile visible on her lips. Said instrument was picked up and placed against Kouga's lips. He began to blow a familiar tune although it was slightly improvised from the different instrument used, btu it was beautiful none the less.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,__  
__When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away,__  
__An enchanted moment, and it sees me through,__  
__It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_..."

Everyone sighed in relaxation as Kagome's voice soothed their tense moods,

"_And can you feel the love tonight,  
It is where we are,  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,  
That we got this far,  
And can you feel the love tonight,  
How it's laid to rest,  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
Believe the very best..." _

Kouga began the instrumental, standing up as he did so, his eyes closed as his fingers fluttered across the keys knowingly.

And after that, Kagome began singing the final verse.

"_There's a time for everyone if they only learn,  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn,  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours..." _

Whistles and claps were scattered around the small crowd as they began to cheer, it was relaxing. _She has such a beautiful voice..._ InuYasha thought, smiling as he stood up, ready for his turn. "And now, the best till last. Throw me the guitar Fluffy." The Dog-demon growled at his younger brother but Kagome just seemed to giggle so he stopped, he was glad she was smiling. He shared a quick whisper with Kagome, who nodded at his suggestion, surprised he knew that song.

And he began strumming softly.

"_How did we ever come to this,  
I never thought you'd be,  
Someone I'd have to miss...  
And there I was caught in your game,"_

Kagome stood up, in front of InuYasha.

"_Needing answers that never came,  
And we took a chance,  
You said you were strong,  
Strong enough,  
But you were wrong..."_

Fireflies suddenly appeared and Sango began swaying, side to side. Miroku and Kaede followed suit, Hojo and Yuka were next in line. Kagome looked into InuYasha's ochre eyes as she continued to sing, her mouth open as she was singing, her eyes glistening. Ayumi, Shippo and Kouga began tapping their feet softly, the music was contagious and so beautiful... Fireflies circled InuYasha and Kagome, the lights were bright in the blackness.

_And now I'm..._

Deafened by your silence,  
Blinded by the tears,  
If you're looking for forgiveness,  
You won't find that here,  
Cause you lied your way to heartbreak,  
And now it's all too clear,  
That you will never be..."

Hey eyes couldn't look away, she was too captivated by InuYasha's and she was glad.

"_Look at her,  
She won't ever compare,  
You can say you're sorry,  
But I still don't care,  
Was she worth this mess,  
Was she worth this pain,  
You can say it's her fault,  
But you're both to blame..."_

InuYasha's heart was beating erratically, he couldn't help but take a step closer, inches between them now and he could feel her breath splash across his neck.

"_And now I'm..._

Deafened by your silence  
Blinded by the tears  
If you're looking for forgiveness  
You won't find that here  
Cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
And now it's all too clear  
That you will never be..."

It was as if the fireflies were actually supposed to be there, as if they were props in a romantic scene in a movie. It was beautiful and Kouga felt envious of InuYasha, they looked so happy, as if they were meant to be together...

"_Looking back it was all so easy,  
I hope you know you're my last mistake,  
Don't come around and say you need me,  
I won't stay,_

Now I know that you were so deceiving,  
Was it fun for you to walk away,  
I hope you liked it,  
Cause she's so damn easy,  
You won't change..."

Kagome had never had so much fun singing with someone, she felt happy and free, free to do anything she wanted to. She felt as if she was an eagle finally breaking out of a cage, as if _we were meant to be... _

"_Deafened by your silence**  
**Blinded by the tears**  
**If you're looking for forgiveness**  
**You won't find that here**  
**Cause you lied your way to heartbreak**  
**And now it's all too clear**  
**That you will never be...That you will never be..."_

And the music began to fade out, InuYasha finally breaking their gaze to watch the guitar. He had never felt so... So, accepted before... He was happy.

* * *

**Chapter 6! Finally! I was seriously suffering from a lack of idea's for this chappy. So i drafted it out and the draft is nothing like the actual chapter so I'm going to do that for chapter 7...**

**Spav12**


	7. InuYasha Gone Demon

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**To Be Free**

**Chapter 7 – InuYasha gone Demon**

* * *

**Kagome**

I don't know what made me feel this way but every time I saw him, I would get butterflies in my stomach, dancing inside nervously. Something happened between us last night and I know he felt it too. But I wasn't sure if I should approach it or not, so I left it at that. I mounted Dengen as I waited for Naraku to help Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi onto Fal, Naria and Toby. Kagura was having trouble with Fal though, he seemed to repeatedly back up and away from the woman as if she was diseased and my horses never did that to anyone. My legs automatically dismounted and I headed over to the struggling couple, Naraku held the reins as I began patting the dun horse, confused as to why he was acting so strange. "Fal, calm down-" I was unable to finish my sentence as he reared as soon as Kagura touched his back, he was wildly bucking and rearing, and I had to step back or I would've been hit, so I raised my voice. "Fal! Calm down you bad horse!" He understood my tone and immediately halted in his actions, throwing his head in my direction, his ears flattened against his head and I knew what that meant, I'd seen InuYasha do that several times.

"Stupid horse." Kagura hissed at my horse in a low tone, and a frown revealed itself on my face.

"Fal isn't stupid Kagura, he's just feeling under the weather." Speaking of the weather, I looked up at the sunny sky, this was my first trail ride ever since the accident five days ago and I was slightly nervous.

"Maybe you should train your horses properly Higurashi!" She snapped at me and I was actually surprised, this woman seemed so composed and nice yesterday and now she was being a complete and utter bitch!

"My horses are trained very well Mrs. Onigumo!"

"Kagura, do not question Kagome's abilities in training horses!" Naraku snapped at his wife, which shocked me as well.

"You know what? I'm not feeling very well, perhaps the horses have diseases or something, I don't know." Kagura sent a murderous glare in my direction and I felt my fists clench in anger, but I let her go.

"Ignore her Kagome, she's usually like that." I nodded at the kind man and mounted Dengen once again, I looked back to make sure Kanna and Hakudoshi were properly mounted and found they were.

"Shall we go?" Naraku nodded and I began a trotted up toward the edge of the forest, looking back to make sure everyone was behind me.

* * *

It was now late in the evening, after returning from the trek with ¾ of the Onigumo's, Kagome decided to wash out all of the horses feed and water buckets, groom Dengen, Dom, who was now becoming more placid with each passing day and Fal, who seemed to calm down immensely ever since the little episode with Kagura. It seemed her just didn't like the woman, which was deranged in it's own subtle way. Also, she had sent InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippo out on a trail ride for a break but also to make sure that no one was poaching in the forest, by request of Kaede of course. It was weird that the old woman wasn't in the house but had left a note, and instead of writing it to 'Child', she had used Kagome's full name. But Kagome didn't think nothing of it.

* * *

Kagome found herself sitting in the top of the barn, humming softly to the music playing through her headphones, she was doodling as she looked out the window, admiring the stars that were complimenting the moon tonight. She sighed in relaxation as she threw her pad gently to the side, slumping into the blanket she had brought with her, curling up into herself, smiling as her eyes began to flutter closed.

It seemed like five minutes, before she opened her eyes, coughing as some unknown fume hogged her throat up, she glanced at her watch, _It was five minutes. _Kagome shook her head, rubbing her temples and coughing once again, she looked towards the window and screamed, she realized what the unknown fume was. There, covering her whole window, was roaring fire, blocking the view of the calm night. She screamed and hurdled her blanket over her shoulder as she sprinted towards it, attempting to put it out. The flames licked at the red paint covering the burning wood, it's embers roaring ferociously and then it caught the blanket, immediately spreading across the black cotton and making it;s way to Kagome. She shrieked and dropped it onto the wood, bad idea. The floor set alight as the fire seemed to spread as if it was running on gasoline, curling it's way around the secluded space. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched it latch onto wood behind her, cutting off her only _other _escape route. She watched as it circled over her head and began gnawing at the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what would happen, but there was the possibility of dying, and that's what scared Kagome the most. So she screamed, as loud as her intoxicated lungs could, she screamed for the only person she thought would be able to rescue her, "InuYasha!"

* * *

Naraku and Sango watched in horror as the flames continued to eat away the wood of the barn, Kagura was no where in sight and Kanna was crying on the floor in a fearful looking Hakudoshi's arms by their fathers feet. Miroku had attempted to put the fires out and so had Naraku but they wouldn't extinguish, "It's as if it's magic fire..." Naraku concluded, his red eyes wide in horror, his best-friends only daughter was in there and he couldn't do anything... He couldn't put the firs out. And then he heard her.

"InuYasha!" Sides of the barn began collapsing, only small amounts but he knew that would lead to bigger chunks, and eventually the whole structure would come tumbling down. He distinctly heard the galloping of hooves approaching and knew that it was the boys, they had probably seen the fire from miles out. Sesshomaru and InuYasha slid of their horses, not caring to stop them, and sprinted towards Naraku, skidding forward slightly as they too, stared in horror. InuYasha immediately snapped out of it and searched around frantically, he couldn't smell anyone with the fire disturbing his nose but he did see Kaede walk out of the Ranch, Kagura on her heels. He growled and stormed towards them, fear embedded deep in his eyes and noticeable if one would care to look.

"Where's Kagome, Hag?!" He roared, his emotions were unstable at the minute, he felt like he had actually earned squares with Kagome yesterday and he wanted to know she was safe. Kaede turned her head towards the burning barn, anxiety and sorrow covering her face. InuYasha too, turned in the direction the Hag was looking and his body pulsed, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Without further thought, he bolted for the fire and was knocked back by some unknown force, he was supposed to jump straight through the fire but it... Deflected him... _What? _He attempted again, the same output. He sprinted back and attempted to jump over it, the flames seemed to grow higher. _It's not keeping me out, it's keeping her in! _"Kagome! Kagome!" He howled inside, but something began speaking, and as he looked around, he realised he was the only one hearing it.

'This girl is to not be seen by any one else and to be killed for her sins. She is a Dark Priestess and in the future, desires to destroy the world. The wind Sorceress said so.'

"How do you know that? Kagome isn't a dark priestess... Wait," He looked at Kagura, he could see mischief dancing in her eyes, "the Wind Sorceress is Kagura Onigumo, correct?" The fire flickered a brighter as if answering his question with a positive. "Not to be seen by any one else, so... I can't get in," _but she can get out! _"Kagome, listen to me! Run to the window, run to it Kagome and jump, jump straight through the fire! I'll catch you!"

* * *

It seemed the fire wasn't itching any closer to her any more, as if it was anticipating it's own moves, as if it could make it's own decisions. She was about 6 metres from the window that was flickering aimlessly and dangerously, taunting her, basically telling her that she was going to die, yet the fire no longer spread. She could hear InuYasha's voice distantly, he was talking to something... "Kagome, listen to me! Run to the window, run to it Kagome and jump, jump straight through the fire! I'll catch you!" Kagome whimpered and tears began to run down her cheeks, why wasn't anyone coming _in _to get her?

"I'll get burnt InuYasha! I can't do it! She whimpered loudly, the flames began closing in behind her, urging her towards the embered window.

"No Kagome! It won't! This isn't normal fire! It's meant to keep sinful people in! You're not a sinful person Kagome! Trust me!" Her eyes widened and her legs automatically began running towards the window, her appendages spreading wide as she covered the distance in 10 seconds flat, without thinking about it further, she jumped through the window, and was surprised she hadn't been burnt. And then she landed in warm bronzed arms that immediately caught her and flew back, InuYasha grunted as he took the brunt of the fall, his spine disagreeing with it loudly. His eyes closed as his teeth clenched together, but instantly sat up, Kagome in his arms, "Sesshomaru, take her." InuYasha growled, he stood up and stormed towards Kagura, ringers outstretched. Knuckles clicking, he flexed his claws like a showcase, standing in front of a now lonely Kagura as Kaede had ran to Kagome.

* * *

Kouga, Shippo and Miroku watched in amazement as the fire suddenly disbursed, as if it hadn't been there in the first place, but you could tell by the collateral damage it had caused.

* * *

"You did this to her, you tried to kill her!" Kagura's eyes widened, the mischief disappearing instantly. She suddenly pulled a fan out from behind her, slicing it diagonally and InuYasha was thrown back by wind, his back hitting the edge of the barn, the remains crumbled above him and before he could move, all the heavy beams came crashing down on him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked, she was fine, but he wasn't. She sprinted towards the ruins and rubble, her stormy blues had now turned into a thundery grey, darkened by worry. "InuYasha!" She screamed again, her orbs were scanning the scene, frantically looking ofr a head of silver, she could find none. She came to the edge of the rubble and tears poured down her red cheeks, her face slightly dirty from the soot. And she was recklessly threw back by a colossal explosion, her body was threw back yards away from the exploding barn and something jumped out. Something with silver hair, she sighed with relief, "InuYasha!" He was yards away from her seconds ago, but he was suddenly in front of her, pinning her to the floor, with crimson eyes and teal pupils. "InuYasha? Are you Ok?" He snarled at her, fangs elongated and lengthened claws digging into her forearms as he held her down. Blood was running down the side of his face and she wanted to desperately wipe it away. "Are you Ok?" He growled at her, his hips abruptly pinning hers down, hard. His claws pierced her flesh and she winced, blood beginning to run down the sides of her arms.

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku began running towards the pinned Kagome as soon as he saw the sight of red, but he was pulled back by Sesshomaru and Kouga, "Let me go! He's hurting her!"

"He's in his demon form Miroku! He's never been in his demon form before and I'm not sure what he's capable of! He's a dog-demon and if you go into his territory or near his hostage," Kouga bit his tongue, not wanting to carry on. "he'll not only rip you to shreds, but he'll kill her too." Miroku's eyes widened and he began squirming once again.

* * *

"InuYasha...?" She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Shut up bitch." His voice wasn't it's usual tone, it was deeper and sounded like gravel, but it wasn't harsh either. It sounded, fond. He leaned close to her, and his tongue stuck out, he began licking at the corners of her eyes, licking away her tears. "Bitch, you're not going to run away are you?" His lips folded back against his teeth as he tongued at the crescent moon shaped blood stains on her long-sleeved white blouse, his claws had retracted from her skin and now he was licking up the blood.

"No InuYasha."

"My name is Oni, OniYasha." He explained, his rough tone was quieter as he distracted himself with wiping away her blood. "I like you Bitch. You're not like the other women I have seen my Master around." He licked her cheek and it almost seemed, affectionate. "I want to mate with you Bitch," She wasn't offended by the bitch, because she knew dog-demons often referred to women as such.

"Oni," He looked up at her, his eyes weren't the evil they had been moments ago, nor was his vicious snarl showing. "Why did you attack me?"

"I'm sorry for what I did, bitch. But I wanted you to be afraid but you weren't. Well, you was, but you weren't afraid for yourself, you was afraid for Master."

"Oni, why are you here? Why isn't InuYasha?"

"Master was very angry with the Wind Sorceress but didn't want to fight because he didn't want to kill her in front of our bitch. So he released m-" He cut off mid-sentence as a loud growl began to erupt from his throat, he turned his face to find Sesshomaru standing feet away, he quickly pulled Kagome up and shoved her gently behind him and his face turned into the dangerous snarl again.

"Half-breed, what is going on with you?" OniYasha flexed his claws menacingly, glaring at the demon in front of him.

"You want my bitch, you want to mate my bitch but you won't have her!" He sprinted towards Sesshomaru, keeping his ears on Kagome just in case she wasn't safe, but as he was about to attack Sesshomaru, a heavy force dragged him to the floor.

"Kagome, say a word!" Kaede boomed, throwing a glance at the young woman. "Say it or Sesshomaru will be killed!" The demon snorted but looked down as the once-half-demon began to stand back up, his eyes more angry than ever.

"Sit boy!" Kagome's voice sounded above everyone, well, in OniYasha's ears and he came crashing to the ground, unable to stand. His mind began to flicker as well as his eyes, between the colours of white and gold and red and teal, but soon enough, they fluttered closed.

* * *

Kagome held InuYasha's hand as he lay in bed, a layer of sweat was covering his whole body even with the A/C on, he was clad in just a pair of boxers and tucked under his sheets lightly, he had been shrivelling his face up repeatedly but then he relaxed, it would repeatedly happen and Kagome would continue to worry but she would squeeze his hand reassuringly. "InuYasha, please wake up."

* * *

_I watched as Oni was once again released, watched as he recklessly slaughtered the demons that were attacking Kagome, it was like watching a movie, Oni would repeatedly kill any demons that tried to harm his intended. InuYasha was screaming at him to stop, he wasn't just killing demons that tried to attack, he was killing innocents, then humans. He watched in horror as he took down his brother, slaughtered him with a malicious smile on his face, next was Shippo and Kouga, their hearts were ripped from their chests and the organs were beating blood rapidly into his palms, he was _loving _it. InuYasha wanted to be sick. Miroku and Sango and Kaede were next on the kit list, brutally murdered each in their own unique way, and finally, OniYasha turned towards his intended, his lust for blood was greater than his desire for Kagome, and he watched as Oni slowly, ever so S...L...O...W...L...Y killed her, it was played in slow motion, deliberately torturing him and he-_

* * *

InuYasha's sudden scream had her recoiling like a bazooka, her back hitting the wooden chair with a thud, the chair tipping over backwards and landing on the floor with a big bang, Kagome following it shortly after. InuYasha scrambled in his covers, eventually resulting to slicing them off his form and he crouched over Kagome, his palms holding the edge of the backrest of the chair to the floor, his knee's at the side of her hips and her knee's grazing his lower abdomen slightly. His fingers dug into the wood, chipping tiny chunks off. He couldn't remember anything from the night before and it looked like he had slept most of the day away. "Kagome, tell me what happened!" He snapped, his fangs were small compared to OniYasha's but she didn't dare tell him that. "I can't remember anything from last night!" He snapped, lowering his face so it was inches away form her own. "Tell me!"

A hand suddenly lashed out and slapped him right across the face, his face turning to the right, shocked, "I would if you give me chance!" She watched as a red hand-print began to form on his cheek and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I was-"  
"It's okay, I deserved it. It's just, that's never happened before, and even though I don't know what _that _is, I know that did something to you, hell, I can smell myself all over you!" He growled, moving his head closer to hers once again. "All I remember is Kagura-" He cut himself off and stood, disappearing instantly. "Where is she?!" Kagome stood up and crawled onto InuYasha's bed, looking out the window behind it. She could see InuYasha holding Naraku against the stable doors, she could practically hear his anger, it sent shivers up her spine. She wrapped the shredded sheets around herself, taking comfort in his scent as she watched the two men argue.

"He;s a stupid mutt. Leaving his bitch here, _unprotected." _With that, something thwuped Kagome around the back of her head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**Revised, Review please! :)**

**PenNamesAreRelevant**


	8. Dedicated Dogs VS The Illusions

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

_The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us.  
It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**Chapter 8 – Dedicated Dogs Vs The Illusions**

The first thing Kagome realized was the straining pain in her shoulders, the ache inhumanely painful. She attempted to open her eyes but they felt too heavy, as if they were being weighed down by something. Her head throbbed with an intense pain that could rival sledge hammer, repeatedly knocking her head about as if it was brick. Her tongue shot out of her mouth to lick her cracked lips, trying to destroy her thirst. She rotated her shoulders experimentally and vaguely heard the sound of chains rattling, clanging against each other. Finally, she gathered enough courage to open her eyes and face the pain, but she wasn't expecting the sight she found in front of her. Blood, so much blood splashed across the floor and up the walls it was horrific. And as the dizziness began to fade, she noticed just _how _much blood was in here. She glanced down at her feet, which her completely opaque due to the amount of blood flowing freely around her knees. She gasped and snapped her eyes shut, desperately trying to block out the terrifying image.

Scraping brought her back to her surroundings that she had tried to block out, she opened her eyes, desperately trying to ignore the crimson fluid rushing around her. She glanced up at the ceiling, her neck hurting from the lack of movement she had put it through. The thick chunks of stone seemed to crumble in protest at the intrusion atop of the floor. Kagome's heart began to pick up speed as she looked down at the blood, then back up to the ceiling. Was she going to die here? Was she ever going to see daylight again? The torches that had been nailed to the walls flickered tauntingly, casting shadows around the room, one black picture particularly scared her, and that was the pile of human skull's piled in the corner on top of a pillar of some sort, as if it was a showcase. Kagome shuddered. Her eyes scanned down her body and noticed she was no longer in her clothes from the last time she had been awake, instead, she was wrapped in a dirty tunic, loose threads itching at her skin whilst the ends of the long piece of cloth dyed with the blood.

A howl broke her out of her inspection and her eyes widened, trying to hear for any other sound. The howl sounded strained and painful, long and promising, to what, she knew not of. The shackles that trapped her wrists caught her attention as she accidentally rattled them whilst trying to lean forward. They were a very shiny silver, as if they had just been polished, no. As if they had just been _made. _She gulped. Another howl sounded, but it felt closer, the sound sending chills up her spine as she desperately tried to think of something, anything to get her out of this mess. She wanted to go home, to go to her horses and look after them, to be free. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair, not be chained to a wall in a dank, dark dungeon with no source of any happenings or food.

A lone figure suddenly appeared in front of her and she screeched, rearing her head back, only to collide with hard stone. She saw stars as she felt something began to slide down the nape of her neck, making her dizzier. "Stupid girl." The man, she realized, chuckled darkly before taking a step from the safety of clean floor, his shin diving straight into the blood, with not a care in the world. "This is your own doing you know." She didn't understand what he meant by that and she couldn't begin to look into it either, as her head lolled forward as she was, again, unconscious.

* * *

"She was right there." His clawed hands ripped through his hair in frustration, his eyes wide with worry as he stared around the table, all the faces he saw were covered in confusion or thinking. It was driving him insane! He felt lost, he felt almost empty, had it been for the fact that her scent was still surrounding him. She had always smelt of sweat from her hard work and of hay from the constant handling of the supplement, he never thought he'd actually appreciate her scent because he never thought she would suddenly disappear. Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest as she began another round of crying. It was the routine for the past four days. The Police would visit in the morning to gain any new details, they would get on with the Ranch work and then just sit around for the rest of the day, altogether.

Naraku exhaled, he pushed the dining room door open and stood straight, sadness leaking out of his features. He dropped onto his knee's in front of a pacing InuYasha, who stopped immediately at the sudden movement of the older man. "Kagura, she has been gone for four days as well, InuYasha." Naraku was suddenly hurled against the closed dining room door, the hinges braking, the door frame and plastered wall began to crack as the impact of the push forced them to strain.

"What?!" InuYasha never had a chance to snarl the word, Miroku beat him to the punch. "What do you mean _gone_?!" Miroku's fist's clenched angrily as he glared at the older man, his arms still protectively wrapped around Sango.

Naraku began to explain, pausing as his arm reached around InuYasha to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I thought it was a coincidence at first,"

"But," InuYasha added, his face contorted into an angry scowl.

"But she left her phone and I checked her call log. Her brother, he was sent to prison for life but he escaped somehow and she's been in contact with him," Naraku's hand fell to InuYasha's wrist, which was still holding him up by his throat. His grip loosened and he let the demon down, drawing his hand back to his side as he stared at the slightly taller man with suspicion. "I think," Naraku looked away, his hands stuffing themselves into his pockets, "I _know _Kagura took her. And with Byakuya by her side, she could kill Kagome mentally. I think she's trying to draw out Kagome's unknown power,"

"How do you know about that?!" InuYasha hissed, his hand flexing in a silent threat.

"I've known Kagome longer than you, pup. I was best friends with her father." Naraku looked irritated and InuYasha decided to back off. "I admit, I was curious about Kagome as well, but I didn't want to harm her." Naraku met the steely gaze of InuYasha as they challenged each other silently, "And I know Kagura will stop at nothing. We have to save her." InuYasha snorted, turned his back on Naraku and with a final look over his shoulder, he spoke:

"I will save her. You already betrayed her by not telling us as soon as possible." InuYasha quickly exited the dining room, heading straight to Kagome's bedroom.

"You know InuYasha, you have us to help you." InuYasha turned around to face Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku. InuYasha was currently searching around her room for a trace of Kagura, trying to get her scent so he could follow the stench.

"Miroku, you need to stay here with Sango. Kouga, stay here and keep an eye on Naraku, Sesshomaru-"

"Is going with you." InuYasha glared at Sango, who had suddenly appeared at Miroku's side. "You're not doing this alone, InuYasha. Naraku has already warned me about Byakuya. Do you even know what he's capable of?" She sent an icy look at him, he returned the favour.

"I don't want anyone to get involved."

"You don't want anyone to win Kagome over." Sango countered, making InuYasha's mouth set in a straight line, his lips sealed as he sent a threatening glare at the older woman.

"Feh." Sango sighed, her shoulders suddenly slumped and her face turned into a defeater expression, Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. InuYasha then noticed just how worried and tired Sango seemed. He sighed, a hand rubbing across his face. "Fine, Sesshomaru will come with me,"

"Like you had a choice little brother." Sesshomaru and InuYasha were suddenly locked in a glaring match, two sets of golden eyes portraying the same challenge.

"Stop it, both of you." InuYasha snorted, standing straight and turning back to the worried woman. "You two have got to work together to find her," InuYasha nodded, Sesshomaru following reluctantly.

* * *

She watched as familiar surroundings engulfed her, nausea not having any mercy to block out the horrid images. "What do you want with me?" She had felt the presence of another person as soon as she awoke, which was a new feeling for her.

"We want your power."

Confusion filtered across her face, her head throbbing slightly, "We?" A familiar voice chuckled, the sound echoing off the walls, taunting her.

"Yes, we. Ka-Go-Me." She looked up, staring straight into the face of the one she had trusted, the one that had become one of her closest friends in such a short time.

"Inu-InuYasha?" She stuttered, her eyes wide, her form in a state of shock. The half-demon smirked at her, his fangs glinting in the torchlight.

"Hello." She frowned, she blinked her eyes again, she looked to the crumbling ceiling, it was raining rose petals? Red, sharp petals floated around her, but she turned her gaze back to InuYasha, he had his arms crossed over his chest, which was bare. Scars littered his body, his long silver hair was matted with dirt and blood; crusty and new.

"No! Why, why would you do this?! I thought we were friends?!"

He snorted, holding up a clawed hand and cracking his knuckles, "Please, who would want to be friends with you?" He snarled, his teeth snapping at her.

"But you healed me, you gave me your blood and you saved me." Tears began to tickle down her cheeks, washing away the dirt.

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were covering great distance, their legs were stretched wide as they sprinted at inhumane speeds, subconsciously missing logs and pot holes as they thundered through the forest, the waning moon shining little light onto their path. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, InuYasha halting straight after. "I smell her," Sesshomaru looked at his brother, he flicked his head to the left. "that way." The brothers nodded to each other, taking off in said direction.

Sesshomaru felt a snarl rip from his throat as he saw a stone cabin, slithery demons surrounding it, protecting it. Sesshomaru stopped and he expected his brother to the same, but instead, he just rushed straight in, claws and teeth bared as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. "Half-breed!" Sesshomaru howled, he was suddenly thrown back by wind, knocking into a tree, winding him momentarily.

"Well, expected the great Sesshomaru to put up much more of a battle than just that." A voice taunted. He searched the darkness with cold gold eyes, finally spotting the woman from the Onigumo's.

"I expected Naraku's wife to be less of a jealous bitch. But I guess were all just full of surprises." A sarcastic retort came from behind him, but he didn't look back, already knowing who it was.

"Well, your little _bitch_, as your demon called her, needs to learn her place. And what better way than to torture her? Using her own friends against her." Kagura tsked, closing her eyes in mock shame. "It's sad really, being betrayed."

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha stepped in front of Sesshomaru, the demons from earlier were surrounding them, blocking off their access to the house.

"You know my brother, Byakuya?" InuYasha glared at her.

"I've heard of him." Sesshomaru's claws began to hiss as a green substance began to drip from his fingertips, melting away the logs underneath his feet.

Kagura smirked, pulling out a black and red fan, "Well, he has a special gift. He can create illusions." InuYasha frowned, "And the illusions are caused by what the person holds so dear in their mind, alongside their worst fears. So, Kagome, trusts you with all her heart, she's afraid of being betrayed. _Again._"

"You witch!" InuYasha's claws suddenly found themselves wrapped around Kagura's neck, clenching tightly as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Now InuYasha, I have Kagome's life in my hands, literally." Her free hand, that didn't hold the fan, slithered up her body, palm up, showing InuYasha. He watched as a red shape appeared in her clawed hand, it was _beating. _Blood was spilling out of it and leaking all down Kagura's arm. InuYasha's eyes widened, Kagura squeezed the organ lightly, a horrifying scream rippled through the air, making shivers escalate up InuYasha's spine.

"You bastard." He growled out, his clawed hand releasing her.

"There's a good doggy. And Sesshomaru? Don't even try it." Sesshomaru halted in his movement, about to slice Kagura's head off. "Her heart can only continue beating in my hand. If it's moved to another's, she dies, if you kill me, Byakuya will kill her. You have no other choice but to do what I say."

* * *

Byakuya watched with mirth dancing in his eyes as Kagome stared in horror at InuYasha. His dark eyes steely, watching the girl suffer. He hated Matsuno, how everyone loved him, envied him and wanted him. But now, all that was going to change, because he will finally kill off the last Higurashi.

"Me and InuYasha are going to kill you slowly Kagome, put you through pain you have never experienced. And your wretched bloodline will finally end." He watched as she moved her head, looking at him with stormy grey-blue eyes, shining with determination but also pain.

"I'm not OF the Higurashi bloodline, I was adopted INTO it." Byakuya paused, his face opening in shock.

_What? But Kagura said-_. He growled, walking towards her, the blood around his ankles not bothering him because it wasn't actually there. He wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling her face off the wall. He felt blood trickle down his palm and smiled in pleasure. He looked into her fierce eyes as they focused on him, he could see where her tears tracked down her face, the clean lines making him smirk. "So, you're not blood related." She nodded, the grip he had in her hair making it hard to do so. "But you still pissed my sister off. But that also means the Higurashi bloodline already ended, right?" She growled, her eyes furious. "You're pathetic. Not even your real parents wanted you." He laughed darkly, his tongue sticking out, he licked up the column of her throat, the dirt and dried blood scraping against his tongue. He felt her shiver underneath his administrations.

Unexpectedly, she felt claws ripping down the flesh of her arm, leaving deep lines that immediately began pouring blood. "Hnng," She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut so she couldn't watch InuYasha, so she wouldn't scream and give them the satisfaction. She felt steely, betrayed and sick inside, her chest rising up and down with gasping breaths. "Hn," InuYasha made sure to dick his claws a little deeper by her wrists, the blood dripping and rolling down her arm as he released the appendage.

"Let it go. I like it when they scream." She heard Byakuya darkly whisper in her ear. But then she felt a painful clench around her heart, it was only a little pinch, but it was extremely painful, so. She cried out. "Argh...!" The scream around the walls, it reverberating in her own ears as she continued to hold her eyes shut. It was so, painful. Her blood seemed to pump out faster, "Seems like you're dog is here." He made sure to not say anything... Important, that'd ruin the illusion.

"Sesshomaru," She rasped out, the pain in her arm only adding to her frantic breathing.

"And Kagura's got your heart in her hand." Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked straight into Byakuya's evil orbs, the iciness made her want to curl up and hind.

_And since when were my arms released? _She thought, fatigue beginning to settle in as her eyes drooped shut. Flickering between open and closed, until she flopped forward into the hard body of Byakuya.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." She heard her name being chanted in a frantic gravelly voice, the sound having a strange echo. She felt tired, she felt dizzy and just utterly exhausted. But the voice was persistent, she felt something poking her knee, so she forced her eyes open. She screamed when she looked at him, desperate to get away as he reached for her, as she stared at him. He pulled his foot back into it's rightful place, on the cobblestone floor. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened to your arm?" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to desperately move away, but she was cuffed once again. And InuYasha was cuffed beside her? She heard heavy breathing from the other side of her, she turned and found Sesshomaru in the same predicament as she was. However, he had been lacerated by a sharp object, several stab wounds bleeding profusely.

"Sesshomaru, save me." She whispered, her tone clogged from the lump in her throat.

"Kagome, are you Ok? What happene-"

She cut him off, "You should know!" She screamed, rearing back. A frown covered his face as he looked at her.

"What? How should I know?! I was out there searching for you with Sesshomaru!"

"Liar! You did this to me!" Sesshomaru lifted his head from the wall to glare at his brother, asking him silently.

"What? I didn't do that to you Kagome. It was Byakuya. He has-"

"Ah ah ah. InuYasha." Three heads turned to face a woman sitting casually on a wooden chair beside a wooden table, twisting wine around in a glass, smirking. "Her heart in my hands remember." Kagura stated, an evil glint forming in her eye. "And why lie to her InuYasha? When she clearly knows, who attacked her." Sesshomaru was confused, the whole situation literally spinning him out. He groaned and his head fell forward, for once, giving in to his body's desire, and that was to sleep. "Weakling."

"He wouldn't of been put in this position if it weren't for you blackmailing us!" InuYasha snarled, his fangs bared.

"Don't make me regret not giving you the poison InuYasha."

"You poisoned him?!" Kagome shrieked, turning her head to look frantically at Sesshomaru, "Wake up. Please, don't die."

"He's not going to die, silly bitch," InuYasha growled, his claws flexing in his restraints, that he could oh so easily break through, if it weren't for Kagome.

"Kagura..." Said woman turned to face her brother, he had a scowl on his face. "You lying whore!" Byakuya pinned Kagura up the wall, his clawed fingers wrapped tightly around her throat, snarling in her face. He was about to slit her throat when he was suddenly ripped away from her, InuYasha pinning Byakuya up the wall opposite Kagome.

"InuYasha! You traitor!" Kagome screamed, tears falling down her face as she tried to understand what was going on. "Why would you protect her?" Kagome whispered, "Wait, where's the blood?" She looked around, the room looked the exact same, apart from the blood and rose petals had disappeared.

"That was an illusion, Kagome. I'm an illusionist. I make your worst fears seem like reality." He choked out, InuYasha desperately pressing down on his windpipe.

"Byakuya!" Kagura hissed.

"InuYasha didn't betray you, stupid girl. That was your worst fear, you've got this mutt wrapped around your little finger, girl. It was an illusion." Kagome frowned, looking at the scene in front of her. InuYasha was facing her, his eyes earnest. Kagura had something red, quite large in her hand, and it was throbbing, beating, with blood pouring out of it.

"What?" Kagome strained against her chains, trying to put everything together. Then she felt a slight pinch in her chest, she looked over to Kagura subconsciously, watching as the thing in her hand seemed to beat in time with her own...heart. "You have my heart! But, how?" Her tears began to stop, watching as Kagura smirked.

"No need to worry about that little girl. Because your time is...Over."

"NO!" InuYasha sprinted towards her, not making it in time, despite the short distance, because Kagura sliced her claws into the organ, dropping each half of it down at her feet, a wide, mad grin on her face. "Kagome!" And that's all she heard, and what would be the last thing she ever heard.

InuYasha dropped to his knee's. In front of Kagura, his knee's just buckled as he saw her heart spraying blood everywhere, mocking him. He continued to watch it, then he watched as drops of water hit the floor, darkening the cobblestones gravelly colour to a dark grey. "Ka-Ka...Gome." His mouth hung open in horror, his vision blurring as his heart clenched painfully, shame and something else reaching into the tiniest parts of his living organ. Pain. And then he snapped. "YOU BITCH!" Both clawed hands of InuYasha embedded themselves into Kagura's neck on either side, tearing immediately, sprays of blood hitting his face as his eyes turned the same colour. Kagura watched wide eyed, InuYasha's eyes were leaking of tears and blood, as they ripped her trachea from her throat, immediately stopping her breathing. She dropped to the floor, her body now a corpse. He turned to face Byakuya, but he had vanished. He ran over to Kagome's body, ripping the chains out of the walls. Her body hung limply and deathly cold in his arms as he once again, dropped to his knee's. Cradling her ashy body so close to his own. He howled on the inside, his tears mixing with the blood down his body as the trails followed the defined structure of her body. He felt so lost, so distant and so cold.

* * *

She was floating, wrapped in a white blanket with red lining, embroidery covering it with roses. It smelt of roses too. She smiled, she felt so at peace. Her body felt so painless and light, her brain felt so headache free and peaceful. Her stormy eyes gently fluttered open, surprised to see a man standing in front of her, one she hadn't seen in over four years. He had bright and sparkly golden wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, a white sheet wrapped around him, the embroidery on his was dark blue, lilies wrapping themselves in the fabric. "Kagome."

"Father." She smiled at him, standing up, on what, she didn't know. She rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his tall frame, tears streaming down her face as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I missed you Papa."

"I missed you too, Kagome. My baby girl." Tears fell from his dark blue eyes, smiling down at her brightly. "But you can't join me." She looked back up at him, watching as he pushed her away. She was in shock as he put distance between them. "It isn't your time, Kagome. You're not ready to die." She dropped to her knee's.

"But papa, I want to be with you again." She cried, her heart shrivelling in her chest.

"Kagome." She looked up at him, her eyes a raging storm. "Do you have someone or something to live for?" She looked at him with confusion, her watery eyes blurring her vision.

"No," He shook his head.

"Try again."

"My reason for living died with you papa." She explained, choking on the lump in her throat.

"I used to be your reason for living." He stated, smiling at her gently.

"What?"

"Your reason died with me, but you found a new one." She looked down at her trembling hands, shaking on nothing, nothing but white.

"I don't know what it is." He again, shook his head.

"Try again, baby girl." He held out his hand, she took it and was suddenly lifted into an embrace, gold filling her sight.

She held onto her fathers hand as he landed in a dank dungeon, watching the scene before her. InuYasha clutched at her body, his head buried in her neck as he sobbed without shame, his form shaking visibly. His choked tears making her heart break. "No Kagome. No. No. No." He repeated. "Kagome, Kagome. I'm so sorry, so sorry. So, so, so sorry." Her tears began again, her father squeezed her hand for reassurance. She looked at him.

"I live for the people around me." She looked back at InuYasha, her tears pouring down even harder. "I live for InuYasha. I live for the day after." She turned to her father again, watching as he brought his free hand up to her forehead.

"Well done, baby girl." A bright light surrounded her, her body engulfed in heat.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and her back arched, taking a huge breath, her mouth open wide, as if she had just reached the surface of the ocean after nearly losing all her breath. InuYasha's head lifted up, staring at her in disbelief, tears still making tracks down his dirty cheeks as he stared at her. His eyes wide. She looked at him, relaxing back into his hold. "InuYasha."

* * *

**Right, I know this chapter was... Violent. So, I'm going to change the rating to M. So, you know. Just as a precaution. Anyway, Review please! :)**

**PenNamesAreRelevant**


	9. And It All Ends Here?

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**

**Right, because so many people didn't enjoy the gory ending to this story, I decided to change the ending. It literally done a whole 180. But I WILL not repeat this action because I was thoroughly saddened with the comments I received. So, enjoy this happier ending! **

* * *

_Dying is an escape of this hell, especially when your body is tortured and the pain is excruciating._

* * *

**To Be Free**

**Chapter 9 – And It All Ends Here?**

_Previously on To Be Free:_

_Her eyes snapped open and her back arched, taking a huge breath, her mouth open wide, as if she had just reached the surface of the ocean after nearly losing all her breath. InuYasha's head lifted up, staring at her in disbelief, tears still making tracks down his dirty cheeks as he stared at her. His eyes wide. She looked at him, relaxing back into his hold. "InuYasha."_

"InuYasha." Her voice was raspy as she glanced into the half-demons stunned face, his tears lingering on his cheeks.

He stumbled over his words, "Kago-me, but-but you... You... Died." He whispered the last word, it felt like poison on his lips and he didn't want to ever say it again.

"My father," She began, unsure of how to word it, "he made me notice my new reason for living... And he gave me back my... Life." InuYasha nodded, his eyes still wide with confusion.

She watched as his eyes began to dim down, returning to their warm gold once again, but InuYasha's tears still spilt over her face. "You. Were crying over me." She lifted a pale hand up to his cheek, wiping away the tears as she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Deathly." She smirked at him as he let out a little chuckle. "It's my birthday a week today."

"Today's a Saturday. It's the 15th of March,"

"Exactly." She winked, sitting up in his arms, only to be hit by a wave of nausea. She glanced over InuYasha's shoulder, her eyes widening as she watched trails of blood follow the cobblestones patterns, heading towards a drain. She followed the trail up and gasped, her eyes wide. InuYasha turned to face what she was gasping at, his own eyes widening before ploughing his head into the junction of her neck and shoulder, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She could feel his form shaking against her frozen one, her eyes glued to Kagura's ripped throat, it looked as if it had ran out of blood. Her eyes were wide open, empty depths of death.

"You... Did this?" His head nodded slightly, she was terrified. She was wrapped in a killer's embrace, the claws he had used were gripping her around her lower back, holding her securely.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but she killed you and I... I was angry, I understand if you want-want to leave me-"

She wrapped her arms around him, "Oh InuYasha," she held his shaking form as he continued to nuzzle the exposed skin of her neck, sniffing and inhaling her scent. Then she remembered something.

"Sesshomaru! Shit!" InuYasha had never heard her openly curse like that, or move like his brother. She was suddenly in front of Sesshomaru, slapping his face, trying to wake him. "The poison is still in his system, he's turning green, Sesshomaru." She felt his forehead, "Sesshomaru; he's burning up." She tapped at his cheek this time, hearing InuYasha shift behind her.

"Kagura must have had the antidote on her, Kagome. She wouldn't openly poison him, anyway, didn't she say it wasn't deadly?"

"Foolish half-breed." InuYasha snarled and immediately pinned Kagome against him, his free hand flexing in a threat. "Oh please, she's not the one I wanted to kill anyway. She's not OF the Higurashi bloodline," Byakuya mocked, glaring at the half-demon and girl. "Everything Kagura attacks, poisons, tricks, curses etc etc, dies with her." Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru with wide eyes, not believing or wanting to acknowledge the possible reality.

"So, he's dead?"

"I guess so."

"You guess!?" Kagome snarled, pushing InuYasha away and walking towards Byakuya. He gulped a lump down his throat as she began... Glowing? Kagome wrapped her small hand around his throat, her grip surprisingly tight. "I would take revenge on you, for making me believe InuYasha had betrayed me, that he had sliced my skin." She held out her arm, revealing four arm-length claw wounds. "But I don't kill for revenge," She felt InuYasha freeze behind her, "or because of a certain bloodline. And I definitely do not kill for _fun._" She pointed a finger at InuYasha, "He killed for _me." _Her eyes hardened as she glared into Byakuya's, he took a step back, his back hitting the wooden door. "And Kagura poisoned Sesshomaru to keep him restrained so he would not kill her." She looked to the floor, her anger deflating as she suddenly felt small again.

"Girl," She looked up at Byakuya, "It's berry leaf and a sugar poison," She watched as he walked over to the dead corpse of his sister, not even bothering to be gentle as he lifted her by the slits in her neck, his other hand searching for something in her business jacket. She turned to InuYasha, he wouldn't look at her, she knew that he felt guilty and ashamed, he felt like a disgusting monster, it was radiating from his aura.

_Wait, aura? _Her brows furrowed as she approached him, his head snapped up at her, his eyes were wide and vulnerable. He took a step back, shaking his head at her.

"Stay away from me!" Byakuya looked up to see InuYasha with his back against the wall, 2I don't know what I might do next," He looked frightened.

"InuYasha, your aura is swirling with blackness and hatred. Why?" She didn't know what compelled her to say it, but her mouth just worked itself.

"My aura?" She took another step closer, "I said stay away!" He growled, but his eyes took the fierceness away from the movement.

"Why do you hate yourself InuYasha?" His pained eyes looked away, in the direction of Kagura,

"You said so yourself, you don't kill for revenge, and neither did I." He looked at the floor and Kagome could practically taste his inner turmoil.

Byakuya silently tipped the antidote down Sesshomaru's throat, watching as the slimy green liquid passed into the demon's mouth. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru, making sure Byakuya wasn't trying to deceive them, but despite the vial's appearance, she could feel the purity of the liquid. She didn't give it a second thought before returning her gaze back to the half-demon, who was battling his own inner demons.

"InuYasha," Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she instantaneously found herself wrapping her arms around InuYasha's bloody chest, her head nuzzling into his throat. She felt him freeze, she could hear the thumping of his heart in his chest; threatening to burst out. Kagome felt his arms encircle her, his grip uncomfortably tight but necessary, as if he was clinging to her like his life depended on it. She could feel his throat taking multiple gulps for air, his claws were digging into her clothed back slightly, not hard enough to penetrate the skin.

"Kagome," She could hear the fright in his voice, "I'm a monster..." She unpredictably pulled back, his grip breaking unexpectedly.

"InuYasha! Sit!" He let out a yelp as he recklessly plummeted to the floor, his body crashing into the cobblestone, Kagome winced but didn't apologize. "Stop being like this! Stop hurting! I hate seeing you like this!"

"I killed someone!" He roared, despite his position, his statement managed to get across and echo, deliberately repeating his words.

She began quietly, "I know InuYasha," He looked up from the floor, the purple beads around his neck finally relieving him of their hold, "But you're still you. You saved me,"

"You died!" He sat up, his fists clenched, his sharp claws digging into his palms, the half-moons now leaking blood.

"You gave me a reason to live!" She instantly squeaked, both hands covering her mouth as a blush arose on her face, her pale skin making it stand out. InuYasha was just as shocked at the confession, his eyes wide and mouth agape, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

"I-I-What doyamean?!" He forced out, his mouth in a scowl.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sesshomaru's gravelly voice broke them out of their shock as they turned to stare at the tall dog-demon still chained to the wall.

"Yes, you are, asshole!"

"No, Sesshomaru!" Came the immediate response from the two flustered youths. "You're Ok!" She smiled at him, tears welling up in her orbs.

"If you think that a mere poison could kill this Sesshomaru, then you're highly mistaken, girl."

"And he's back," InuYasha muttered, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with her eyebrows furrowed, confusion alight in her eyes. "Kagome, meet asshole Sesshomaru." She turned to face InuYasha, his earlier pain and fatigue had disappeared, in place, stood a confident, hyper half-demon. "It's like a split personality really. The whole 'Miss Kagome' shit was his nicer side. This side, is his asshole one. Hello asshole Sesshomaru, I missed you." InuYasha snorted, watching as Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"Very original half-breed." His cold eyes scanned the dungeon, noticing Kagura's dead corpse with a mere smirk. He pulled his wrists forward, breaking out of the restraints with ease that made them look as if it was a thin piece of cotton. "I see you killed her,"

"And she nearly killed you in the process if it wasn't for the antidote." InuYasha muttered.

"And of the brother?" InuYasha turned around, looking for Byakuya, but he vanished, _again. _

"He just comes and go's."

"Hn."

"Can we get out of here? I'm... Not comfortable here." Kagome spoke reluctantly, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to stop the shivers running up her spine.

InuYasha appeared in front of her, pulling off his bloody jacket and wrapping it around her, it was warm and the blood was only on the outside, thankfully. "Oh, yeah, sure." Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate to blow a hole in the wall. "There was a door right behind you, you know." InuYasha muttered, keeping his arm around Kagome to keep her stable and warm, plus it gave him reassurance that she still didn't mind being around him despite of what he had done.

"This Sesshomaru prefers to leave in style." Kagome gawked at the asshole, surprised that he had actually said that. He sounded so... Feminine. "Kagome, hold on," Sesshomaru held out his hand and she took it, InuYasha wrapping his arms tighter around as he knew what would happen next. And then they were gone in a ball of light.

-break-

"Ahh," Kagome's mind was still spinning from the sudden departure.

"Oh, close your eyes wench." She glared at a smirking InuYasha, she was about to retort when she was tackled to the floor by three, very worried adults.

"Kagome, what happened?!" Sango.

Kagome, are you Ok?" Miroku.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Naraku.

Her eyebrow began twitching with irritation as they continued to bombard her with question, which were rattling her brain around even more. Her brain was throbbing painfully and it made her feel defenceless, vulnerable and terrified. Why couldn't she see straight? _Why am I in so much pain? _"Shut up!" She screamed, her hands finding her head and cradling it delicately, she was surprised to hear utter silence, not even the birds were chirping. She kept her eyes closed as she exhaled calmly, breathing in and out to calm her throbbing head and racing heart.

She opened her stormy blue-grey eyes and gasped as she looked around her, she was surrounded in a pale blue barrier, a dome covering her whole form. She looked around her, noticing the black jacket on her shoulders that was crusty with blood from InuYasha, she was sitting on her knee's, the jacket practically eating her. She looked at the barrier again, she could see everyone's shocked expressions. She knelt on the tops of her knees, her hand clenching weakly, her other one melting into the jacket.

She looked at Sango's wide expression, the woman's hands over her mouth, then Miroku's, he was frowning whilst holding Sango to him. InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku had backed off a considerable amount, still in Kagome's view however. She noticed Naraku's clothes on his left arm had been singed to nothing, his arm scorched what looked beyond repair. Her mind swayed, she didn't see the ground approaching and she didn't put up any resistance to the darkness begging to take her.

-break-

"What happened in there, InuYasha?" Miroku's voice was quiet, his eyes shaky as he kept switching his gaze between the bed-bound Kagome and the shaking half-demon. It was as if he was scared of her.

"I-"

"She was killed." Sesshomaru stated, his voice toneless. Miroku looked at the demon, his eyes wide.

"But she-"

"Yeah, she's alive. She was brought back by her father. Her foster father, of course." Grunting alerted the three boys and the silent old lady to Kagome's awakening, they were watching her with worried and cold eyes.

"Papa," She groaned, her arms escalated upwards before falling to the side, stretching her arm span to each end of the bed. A smile graced her features as her eyes fluttered open, revealing new eyes. Sapphire eyes with pale blue specks greeted the four people, it surprised them all. "Kagome, you're-"

"Different, I know." She sat up quickly, a bright smile on her face as she scanned the room. She brought her knees up to her chest, cradling them with her arms. "My eyes are different, my skin is flawless," She flicked her arm out, the one that had the four arm-length scars on, but they were gone.

"But how-"

"Well, you are officially meeting the first ever Kaynara priestess." **(Pronounced Kane-R-Ra) **

Everyone looked at her, even Kaede had a look of pure confusion on her face. "What's one of those? I've only ever heard of the Nala Priestess and the other simple one's." Kaede sat beside her on the bed, trying to figure her out.

"Guys, you might want to sit down, because this is a looong story." Kagome closed her eyes, she could hear everyone either taking a seat, or sitting on the floor. She placed her two index fingers together, clenching the rest of her fists. She began to meditate.

InuYasha watched from the other side of her, and her eyes snapped open, the whole span of both her eyes were glowing a pale blue, without any indication of detail underneath.

She began to speak, but her voice was slighter lower, more gravelly, more hard, "It all began with a woman. She wasn't just any woman, she was a Priestess, one who protected the village of Jidai. She originated from Virginia, but her heart brought her all the way to Japan, leading straight to the village that was right in the middle of Japan. She was such a beautiful woman, with hair as black as coal and skin as pale as a cloud. With eyes as deep as a Sapphire and lips as red as Rubies, but despite her appearance, she was a cold woman. She hated everyone she came into contact with, every living thing she abused, physically, emotionally or mentally. She toyed with people's emotions, broke true love apart and ripped children from families. All for her own amusement. No-one could stop her, she was invincible, with her hatred of everything being so strong, you would've expected her to become corrupt, to become a Dark Priestess and turn pure things dark. But she was the purest person ever, the Gaia of the Earth couldn't even compare. Everyone was terrified, she was angry. Enraged that she couldn't become a Dark Priestess, she made her own race to rule beside her. She created Demon's.

"'With claws as sharp as sharks teeth, with eyes as red as blood, with a heart mad of ice, you will destroy what I never could.' So the demons set out to slaughter every living thing and she thought she had won the battle. With creating the four demons Huo, Shui, Diqui and Kongqi, the world was nearing it's end. But the woman, despite all of the evil deeds she had committed, remained pure. So she mated with a demon, trying to get the evil blood pulsing through her body, but she purified him instead. But what happened after, surprised all of them, her soul separated from her body, becoming an orb of light that descended to the Heavens for preservation, until someone was worthy of bestowing the power of the Nala priestess. 50 years later, a little girl my the name of Kibo, she was a very special little girl, with powers beyond anyone's imagination. More powerful than her mother, the Nala priestess. The preserved soul the Heavens had taken didn't know that a second soul lay inside, so when they gave it to the right woman, the child was born 9 months later. Having the powers of controlling all elements, and the Nala Priestess' purity, she became the saviour of the Earth. She locked down demons and destroyed their hatred, turning it into love and kindness as she grew up.

"She gave them women to love, she gave them life. That's when the Dark Priestess' came into play, returning some demons back to hatred and anger, they followed her like an army, all to destroy one 15-year-old girl.

"The day of the battle finally ascended upon Kibo and she was ready, ready to do what, no-one knew except herself. So when she suddenly consumed all of the demons and the Dark Priestess' powers, it destroyed her.

"Her soul lay eternally dormant, waiting for a new host to feed upon, the demons and the Nala were battling inside the soul. Her soul is known as The Sacred Jewel. It manipulated a persons mind, letting anyone now touch it so it could control them, and the demons fed off their actions, and the priestess eventually died.

"The year of 1992 was the worst and best year of all. It was my birth. A demon, a direct descendant from Huo, was my father, my mother, Shui. With fire and water being mixed, it became hard to control the inner battles. So Nathan, my father, shoved a sword down my throat. It wasn't just any sword, it was the sword of Kibo. I was a special baby, so it didn't hurt or sever anything important. My father had created a monster and he was proud. My mother, Ardelia, who was Shui's descendant, wanted me to have a normal life and to not be a monster, to be a normal little girl with a normal family, to be loved. So, with what power she had, she destroyed her true love, Nathan, and with her dying breath, sealed my blood away inside of myself. It awoke once again, when I died, I didn't know at the time.

"So, I have Kibo's blood in my body, the first four demons ever living, the Nala priestess' and descendant's from the demons blood running through my veins. My blood is carrying a lot of Demon blood but also a lot of Priestess blood. And that guys, is a Kaynara priestess."

"A bunch of demons and a priestess?" That earned InuYasha a slap up the back of his head by Miroku.

"No, she was the _first _priestess, and they were the _first _demons."

"Wouldn't your power be watered down though?"

"It was preserved In-" She stopped, her eyes suddenly bleeding, her head hit the headboard with a loud thud, her nails instantly sharpening and lashing out on either side of her. Sesshomaru managed to move Kaede out of the before she was mercilessly slaughtered, InuYasha dodging the instantaneous slash of claws aimed for his throat. Kagome tucked her legs underneath her in a deathly crouch as her eyes became crimson, her pupils turning snow white and black slits occupying them. She lunged for Miroku, as he was the closest, her claws out ready to kill, InuYasha pulled him out the way in time. Sesshomaru was already pushing Kaede out the door, Miroku following soon after.

Kagome straightened up from her pounce, her back to the dog brothers who were guarding the door. She turned to face them, 4 crimson stripes adorning each cheek, her teeth were showing in a cruel smile, fangs obtruding from her lips. She smirked as they scowled at her.

InuYasha watched as the petite woman smirked at them, a painful promise alight in her exotic eyes. But as she spoke, it was a low and evil voice, one that sent shivers up InuYasha's spine.

"Sesshomaru, first son of the ruler of the House Of The Moon. How interesting. I'll kill you first." A feral snarl ripped from her throat as she pounced at him with the force and speed of a bullet, tackling him into the wall, bringing it down with the power. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sheer power, pain running up from his thigh, his back hit the end wall of the house, breaking it on impact as well. He flew through the air with her attached to him, her clawed hands digging deeply into his bloody thigh. He landed on the dusty ground with a painful bang, dust and pollen flying everywhere.

Kagome immediately began her attack, swiping at his face with both free hands, ripping his flesh from his thigh when she had yanked it out. Sesshomaru raised his arms in front of his face, trying to block the attack, only to end up with his arms sliced. His demon howled inside him, determined to be released. But he couldn't, he could hurt Kagome.

_It's either kill or be killed. _His eyes bled red behind the safe barrier of his arms, his body springing away from hers as he transformed into the huge dog, representing his bloodline. He sprung forwards until he was metres away, about to attack her, when her hands suddenly wrapped around her head, her form crouching down as a guttural groaning sound escaped the 'demon'. He didn't understand what it was...

Her face quickly lifted, her eyes shut tight as the stripes on her cheeks flickered against her skin, alternating between non-existent and opaque. Her mouth opened slightly, rapid breaths escaping her extracting lungs. Her face contorted in pain, her eyes opened to reveal her sapphire jewels, hurt and nostalgia embedded in them. "Please..." Her voice was raspy and harsh, as if she was struggling to control it. "Help, me." Tears began leaking out of her eyes, and it looked as if they were the cause for the crimson to reappear.

She was about to lunge for Sesshomaru a second time, when she felt string arms encircle her waist, pulling her against her captor, locking her in place as she tried to thrash about, only managing to sink her claws into his thighs. "Ka...Gome," She felt his whispering breath in her ear, the sound rocking around in her head as she desperately tried to break free, her demon not liking the restrained position. "Kagome, calm down..." He whispered again, his words trying to sink into her brain. "Come back to us," With that, he spun her around in his iron grip, his gaze never leaving her bloodthirsty one, his hands gripping her biceps tightly.

He swooped forward, leaning down and captured her lips with his own, all he could feel was the sparks shooting down his spine, the movement of his lips against her still one's, trying to get her to respond. He then felt her retract her claws from his forearms, one's he didn't even remember feeling pain from, but the next thing he felt, was her moving her lips in sync with his. He couldn't have been more happy.

Kagome's arms twirled around his neck as she felt the demon in her running away, knowing that she was to submit to her alpha. So she did. Her delicate, pale fingers found satisfaction embedded in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling the long, silk strands through her fists as she attempted to pull him towards her more; if that were possible. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as his tongue suddenly attacked her lips,his fangs nibbling on her bottom one until the tell-tale taste of metallic iron attached to not only his tongue, but her own now. And without thought, he swept his daring muscle into her awaiting mouth, happy to finally feel and taste her.

Her chest was heavily rising, then falling in time with her frantic heartbeat as she tried to suck in breath through her nose, only to be in vain. She needed to breathe, so, reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Her eyes fluttered open to meet intense gold, fires were burning in them, passion covering the very depths, and she could only utter one word. "Inuyasha."

As soon as his name left her bruised lips, a goofy smile appeared on his face, a fang peeking out from the corner of his mouth. _What has him so happy? _Kagome blushed and she turned elsewhere, trying to distract herself, which she did, but it wasn't the desired distraction. "Sesshomaru... Did... Did I do that?" She looked at the dog-demon, he was busy lapping at the blood running down his muscled forearms. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru nodded, trying to make the cuts heal faster, because, as much as he hated to admit it, they bloody stung! Hr watched as they began to close themselves up, the nerves and tissue knitting itself together, within minutes, they were gone. They had only prolonged healing because of all the blood, but now it was gone.

Kagome trembled in Inuyasha's loose embrace, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she looked down at her hands, only to see crusted blood at her fingertips, cracking with each movement and actions she had made or was making. _I must've gotten blood in Inuyasha's hair... His own brother's blood... I'm a monster... _The tears slid down her cheeks as she frantically looked for the pipe that she filled the horse buckets up with. As she was about to run to it, she felt her hands being wrapped in Inuyasha's. Her eyes turned to his, they showed understanding, and sympathy about her situation. He _knew _what was running through her mind. Blue eyes widening, she watched as Inuyasha lifted two bloody fingers to his mouth, encasing said appendages in the moist cavern immediately, making Kagome shiver. "What... Are you doing? That's your brother's blood..." She watched as his shoulders jumped, carrying on with his task. Fingers swirled around her tips, making her shiver appreciatively. He released them with a sound 'pop', letting her hand stay in his own as he watched her with fascination.

"My brother's always shedding my blood, it... Doesn't really matter whether it be his blood, or mind. Blood's blood. It just tastes slightly different." Nodding, Kagome dumbly watched as the remaining two fingers found home in Inuyasha's mouth. Said half-demon repeating his actions. "Kagome, what happened... With your demon, it doesn't matter. Well, it does. But, you're much more than a demon. You're not a monster. Think of yourself as a freak... Like I am. There we go! We match!" She giggled lightly as he smirked at her, he really knew how to make her feel better... With that in mind, she pulled her fingers away from him and attacked his mouth with her own, a battle for dominance beginning once again.

Miroku eyed Sango appreciatively, "I say twenty bucks that she sits him in the next ten minutes." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I say in the next five." Miroku shook his head, shaking his partner's hand, his other hand cupping her cheek gently.

"Nah, ten."

-break-

"Just don't go using your demon as a PMS excuse, because no-one can blame your moods on PMS. It's just to-" Little did he know, that during his little rant about Kagome's supposed PMS, she was that tiny bit closer to sitting him. "And when I ask to get to third base, don't even bother blowing me through a wall because-"

"SIT BOY!" And he plummeted, down...down...down... "Eat dirt, jerk." She stormed off angrily towards the stables, perhaps Dengen will want a little ride?

-break-

As soon as said horse saw it's angry owner, she feigned sleep.

-break-

"You owe me twenty bucks, stud. Pay up."

"But my dear Sango, surely you jest-" She threw him the most scathing look he had ever seen, and he literally shook with fear. _Tonight is going to be a looong night. _Miroku grinned lecherously behind Sango's back, already planning on what he would do to her once they were alone.

* * *

**And there you have it, the DEFINITE finish to To Be Free. Did you enjoy? Please comment on what you thought about the 'alternate ending'? Thank you!**

**PenNamesAreRelevant**


End file.
